Free Falling Stars
by Potter-otter14
Summary: She was never supposed to see him. He was never supposed to know about her. And yet they meet and fall in love. While their love is forbidden and is to end their peaceful times, time and time again will they meet. Love can be found in the darkest of places.
1. Preface

_Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Sailor Moon Millennium fic. There will be some references to the anime in this fic. Though I am sticking to the magna stories of Silver Millennium. Hope you enjoy._

**Warnings: Mild Language, Sexual Situations, Character Death**

* * *

The day was bright and sunny. A kingdom on the moon, the Silver Kingdom, was celebrating the birth of their new Princess Serentiy. Queen Serenity was pleased with her kingdoms joy. A party was going on in one of the courtyards.

The royal families of the solar system agreed that when their daughters were old enough they would be the soldiers and protectors of Princess Serenity. The sky turned black and lightning flashed. A column of green smoke erupted in the center of the courtyard. When the smoke and storm were gone stood Queen Nehelenia of the Black Moon Circus. A mirror trailed behind her.

The party silenced. Queen Nehelenia walked over to the crib where Princess Serenity was. She glared before turning to Queen Serenity.

"I have come to claim the throne of the Silver Kingdom," Queen Nehelenia said.

"Over my dead body," Queen Serenity said.

Queen Nehelenia noticed Princess Serenity looking towards Earth.

"So be it. Your daughter will never inherit the throne to the Silver Kingdom, it shall be her love for a man of Earth that your kingdom will fall," Queen Nehelenia shouted.

A loud clasp of thunder rang out across the Silver Kingdom. Queen Serenity pulled out the Moon wand. A pink and gold crescent wand with the Silver Crystal on it.

"I banish you into your mirror Nehelenia," Queen Serenity said.

Queen Nehelenia screamed as she was thrown into her mirror. With a poof the mirror was gone. Queen Serenity held her daughter close to her.

"The people of this moon kingdom must never let Princess Serenity go to Earth for the safety of our kingdom," Queen Serenity ordered.

The people of the Silver Kingdom bowed in agreement and understanding of their queen.


	2. Black and White Secrets

_2Authors Notes: Okay I decided on rewriting this so it's a bit closer to the manga and it's not that confusing. Sorry this chapter is so short._

* * *

_Ten years later_

Princess Serenity walked around the garden. They seemed too artificial. While the light would bounce off their crystal pedals they didn't seem to quite please her. Her friends Jupiter and Mars were running around the small pond in the center of the garden.

"Bunny!" a voice shouted.

Serenity turned around. Helios, a priest of Earth and Moon ran towards her. He was about thirteen years old with blue-white shaggy hair. White priest robes bellowed behind him.

"Helios!" Serenity shouted.

Helios embraced her in a hug.

"How's it going Bunny?" Helios laughed.

"Boring. Luna and Artemis hardly EVER let me have fun," Serenity whined.

"They're only looking out for you," Helios said.

"I want to see Earth," Serenity blurted out.

Helios grinned.

"I was waiting for that question," Helios smiled.

Serenity made sure her silver buns were snug. Helios had taken a liking to calling her Bunny because to him the style of her buns reminded him of bunnies on Earth. She lifted up her skirts high enough so she could catch up to Helios.

Mars' violet black hair was soggy wet and Jupiter was laughing.

"What are you girls doing?" Helios asked.

"Jupiter pushed me in the water!" Mars whined.

Jupiter laughed her wavy brown hair falling into her face.

"Jupiter go help Mars clean up," Helios said.

"Yes sir!" Jupiter saluted.

The two girls ran into the palace. Helios turned to Serenity.

"You do want to see Earth right?" Helios asked.

Serenity nodded eagerly.

"It has to be our secret though," Helios said.

"I won't tell anyone," Serenity said.

Helios grabbed her hand as they ran to the palace stables. A white Pegasus neighed in excitement. Serenity flipped opens the lock. Helios helped mount Pegasus as they flew to Earth.

A breeze flows through Serenity as she clings tightly onto Helios. She feels a bump. When she looks up she sees the sky is blue and a whistling.

"Welcome to the palace of Elysian," Helios says.

The two get off of Pegasus.

Helios shows her from a distance the Elysian castle. The castle seems to be made of gold. Near it sits a marble temple. Serenity and Helios walk through a garden to the temple. A few servants and priest occupy the temple. It domes at the top and a hole is in the center flooding the temple in light.

Helios takes her back out to the temples garden. Black roses line around the columns.

"I'll be right back, stay here okay Bunny?" Helios says.

Serenity nods. Helios walks back into the temple. She sits on the marble ground as she waits.

"Who are you?" a voice asks.

Serenity looks up at this stranger. It's a boy. He has black hair and wears a navy blue armor with a black and red cloak. His eyes were blue as the Earth. He must have been fourteen or so. She attempted to speak but her words were choked back. The boy gives her his hand as he helps lift her up.

"I'm Prince Endymion," the boy says.

"I'm-," Serenity stutters.

"It's not exactly the best of times right now. My mother, Queen Terra just passed on," Endymion said.

"I'm sorry," Serenity said. "It'll get better."

Serenity touched a vine of a black rose before all the roses turned white.

"How did you do that?" Endymion asked.

"I don't-I don't know," Serenity said.

"Bunny!" Helios shouts.

Serenity turns around. Helios is running towards her panicked. He latches onto her arm.

"Bunny, we have to go now," Helios says.

Helios and Serenity run back to Pegasus.

"I'll see you around!" Prince Endymion shouts.

Serenity turns her head and waves goodbye.

Serenity arrived back in the palace of Silver Millennium. Helios tells her not to go back. Serenity nods. He leaves for the day. It's nearing sunset. The Venusian Princess, Venus walks in wearing a orange gown with golden silk. She tells Serenity how she met a boy a prince of a planet but he had rejected her. Serenity looks to Earth. One day she will go back. Maybe she and Endymion could talk more.


	3. Adventures of a Silver Princess

_Authors Notes: This is the rewritten Chapter 3. Now I'm fast forwarding a couple years. Ages of characters:_

Pluto- 25  
Uranus- 20  
Neptune- 19  
Endymion- 18  
Helios- 17  
Beryl- 17  
Venus- 14  
Mercury- 14  
Mars- 14  
Jupiter- 14  
Princess Serenity- 14  
Saturn- 13/19

_So Chapter 3!_

_Four years later_

Princess Serenity stood in the temple of Selene. She looked out the pillars to Earth. Four years had passed. Endymion's smile still clouded her mind. Her friends, Jupiter, Mercury and Mars had recently become Sailor Soldiers. Venus had become a Sailor Soldier at the age of eleven.

She didn't see Helios as much anymore. Picking up the hem of her dress she went to the main palace. Silver Millennium had endured peace and prosperity in recent years.

Venus was talking to one of her guards. Princess Serenity had long forgotten his name, but she knew at one point he and Venus used to be friends. Venus walked over to Serenity. She blabbed about the first guard of Heaven whom Serenity had quickly forgotten the name of.

Jupiter had come up to them. Her sailor suit still on. And black soot marks on her arms. Jupiter's hair was no longer down and wavy but it was now held up in a ponytail.

"Hey guys! I just got out of training with Artemis," Jupiter exclaimed. "And Luna said that I'll be able to take my first trip to Elysian soon!"

Venus elbowed Jupiter in the side and glared.

"Oh right," Jupiter laughed nervously.

"What?" Serenity asked quizzically.

"Venus and the Prince of Earth don't exactly get along well," Jupiter explained.

"Because that selfish asshole rejected me!" Venus shouted.

"YOU WERE ONLY TEN GET OVER IT!" Jupiter shouted.

Venus let out a humph before they continued on.

"Mars is in her father's temple right now. Maybe we should go see her," Venus said.

"Okay," Jupiter sighed.

The three girls walked to the temple of Ares.

The temple was made of black marble with a golden domed ceiling. Venus pushed open the large ash wood doors. Princess Mars sat in front of a roaring fire. She had a talent for fire divination. The fire then died down. Mars had a long red tunic on with a thick brown belt and a golden pin with the sign of Mars on it and her long black violet hair in a braid.

"Serenity! Jupiter! Venus!" Mars greeted her friends.

"Where are Phobos and Deimos?" Jupiter asked.

"Oh doing whatever," Mars said.

The girls walked out of the temple. Serenity saw her mother looking towards Earth. Besides her one secret trip with Helios she had never been allowed to see Earth. No one had ever told her why. It was nearing dusk around this time.

A Venusian guard came toward them and told that Queen Serenity wanted to see them at the Cosmic Dome. Serenity grinned. The Sailor Soldiers though stood taller. Of course this was Queen Serenity, so it made sense.

The Cosmic Dome was made of marble with a diamond ceiling. At the edge of the building was a sailor soldier.

"That's Sailor Cosmos, one of the most powerful Soldiers known in the galaxy. She's highly respected. It's a theory that she could be reborn one day," Mercury said once she joined them.

Serenity noticed how closely her hair style was to Sailor Cosmos's. In the center of the building stood Helios with Pegasus and Queen Serenity.

"Hello Serenity," Helios smiled.

Serenity bowed her head before turning to her mother.

"Serenity, Helios has asked to merge with Pegasus," Queen Serenity said.

Tears welled up in Serenity's eyes. Some people that had tried to merge with Pegasus had often failed. Resulting in either death or severe injuries. Serenity ran over to Helios and cried, for she did not wish for Helios to end up dead.

"Please don't Helios, I couldn't bear to lose you," Serenity sobbed.

"Bunny, it'll be fine. I promise. Besides you, I have one of the strongest bonds with Pegasus. He wants me to bond with him," Helios said.

"But you could die!" Serenity protested.

"Serenity, I'll be fine. It's my destiny," Helios said.

He wiped away a falling tear and kissed the top of her head. Serenity attempted a smile. She stood back with the soldiers.

"Serenity, a bit of your blood will be required," Queen Serenity said.

Serenity nodded.

A large pool sat in one of the wings where the ceremony would begin. Helios stood in the pool with Pegasus. Serenity stood with her hand stretched out to the pool. Mars took a small knife and slit it across Serenity's palm. The wound healed instantly while the blood fell into the pool.

Queen Serenity raised the Moon Wand and chanted some words. A silver glow spread through the room. The glow vanished. Queen Serenity clutched at her chest.

"Mother!" Serenity shouted.

She ran towards her mother.

"I'm fine Serenity," Queen Serenity said.

Serenity nodded but did not entirely believe her mother.

Helios walked out of the pool. Pegasus could not be seen.

"I did it!" Helios exclaimed.

He hugged Serenity.

* * *

Venus sat in her room in the Silver Millenium palace. The walls were white with golden embossments. Her large king sized bed had a cream comforter with golden flecks in it and had a golden backboard. The floor was made of cut marble. A red and gold love seat sat by a glass table.

Venus thought about Queen Serenity. There was something bad coming. Usually when the Queen would use the wand she was perfectly fine afterwards. Or maybe it was just the merging. Helios had told her before the Queen about a dark force stirring on the Moon.

Venus punched at her wall. This couldn't be happening. Not yet. It was nearing night. Out of her window she could see a light coming from the temple of Ares. Maybe Mars could help her out. Putting an gold cloak around her night gown she put on some sandals and walked out to the temple.

A guard followed her close behind. Venus turned around.

"What now Adonis?" Venus snapped.

"I was just making sure you were alright," the guard Adonis said.

"I'm perfectly fine by myself," Venus hissed.

"Venus," Adonis said.

Venus ran towards the temple. Adonis kept calling out to her but she didn't acknowledge him. She walked into the temple of Mars. Venus drew down her hood. Mars sat in front of the fire. Unlike earlier her hair was let down and she wore white priestess robes.

"Hey Mars," Venus said.

Mars screeched.

"Stupid flames!" Mars shouted.

"Mars calm down!" Venus said.

Mars took in a deep breath.

"Well I could only see Serenity, Prince Endymion and what could possibly be Nehelenia," Mars said.

Venus thought.

"The curse," Venus muttered.

"Maybe," Mars said.

* * *

Serenity looked in her mirror. She put on a hint of lip gloss. Taking a breath she walked out to the back courtyard. Serenity looked up at the Earth. Closing her eyes she focused on the garden she and Helios had once visited. A warm fuzzy feeling went through her.

When she opened her eyes again she stood in the garden. A few of the flowers had seemed to wither. She heard a party going on. Serenity figured that Endymion would have been there. Silently she walked towards the lights of the party.

She hid behind one of the stone pillars. Endymion was nowhere to be found. One of the servants saw her. Quickly Serenity hid behind the pillar again. Taking a breath she thought about her room on Silver Millennium. The fuzzy feeling passed again.

Her room was empty. Tired she fell onto the bed.

For about a month Serenity ventured onto the Earth. Every time she hoped to catch a glimpse of Endymion. How much had he changed in the past four years? Had he forgotten her? Not yet had she been caught by the Sailor Soldiers or a guard.

On the first day of the next month Serenity ventured down to Earth again. She walked through the garden looking fondly at the roses. Then she saw Endymion walk right pass her. _You'll regret not talking to him, at least say hi,_ Serenity thought.

"Hi!" Serenity shouted.

Then Endymion turned around to face her.

On this day everything would change.

* * *

_Authors Notes: So what did you think? The last part with Endymion and Serenity was based off a true event that happened to me. So yeah. See that little button on the bottom that says 'review' can you please click on it? Until next chapter!_


	4. Serenity and the Fury of Venus

Serenity stood frozen.

"Hi," Endymion said.

Of course being the klutz she was Serenity accidently tripped onto Endymion. She screamed before he caught her.

"Endymion," Serenity said.

"Meatball head?" Endymion asked.

While confused about the name Serenity hugged Endymion.

"I'm so glad I found you again," Serenity cried.

"You weren't just some illusion," Endymion whispered.

Serenity was nervous about walking with Endymion. Endymion told her about the Earth kingdom. She held onto every word he said.

"So what's up with the moon thingy on your forehead," Endymion asked.

Serenity felt her crescent moon insignia.

"Is something the matter with it?" Serenity asked.

"No, no, it's fine but what is it for?' Endymion asked.

"Oh, it's the mark of Silver Millennium," Serenity said.

"What's Silver Millennium?" Endymion asked.

"It's a kingdom on the moon," Serenity explained.

Endymion laughed.

"That's funny," Endymion laughed.

"It's the truth!" Serenity protested.

"Sure meatball head," Endymion said.

"YOU SCUM BAG!" Serenity heard.

Serenity and Endymion turned. Venus was wearing her sailor uniform and stood behind them. A sword was in her hand. She charged at Endymion with the sword. Endymion pulled his sword out.

"Stop it Venus!" Serenity said.

Serenity stood in front of Endymion as a shield.

"Don't hurt him!" Serenity cried.

"Move out of the way Princess," Venus shouted.

"Venus don't hurt him please!" Serenity pleaded.

A dark purple tentacle wrapped around Serenity. She screamed.

"Serenity!" Venus and Endymion shouted.

Endymion slashed at the tentacle but it seemed to have no effect.

"HOLY SWORD ACTION!" Venus shouted.

The sword developed a silver glow as it slashed at the tentacle. The tentacle released Serenity. She held onto Endymion.

"Um hello! I saved you!" Venus shouted.

"Serenity, I think Venus wants you to go with her," Endymion said.

"I'll be back," Serenity whispered.

Endymion kissed her before she left with Venus.

Serenity landed in Silver Millennium with Venus.

"Did you have to ruin my fun?" Serenity whined.

"Did I? It's only the beginning," Venus laughed.

Venus spoke into her communicator. The two girls walked to the gym courtyard. There stood the other three sailor soldiers.

"You called us Venus?" Jupiter asked.

"Serenity's been to Earth," Venus said.

It seemed like all the wind had stopped. The girls went into a shouting match.

"QUIET!" shouted the usually quiet Mercury.

The girls quieted down.

"Now we're doomed as time speaks," Mercury said.

"Serenity, do not go back down to Earth again," Jupiter scolded.

"I've got to look into the flames," Mars muttered.

Venus she just scowled.

The next day Serenity sat in her classes with Luna and Mars. How boring this was. Luna was going on about some ancient queen of the moon and stuff. She definitely was going back to Earth later tonight.

* * *

A war meeting was being held in the war room. Venus sat next to Helios near Queen Serenity. The other kings and queens of the other eight planets sat around the large table. Princess Serenity on the other hand was being protected by the other sailor soldiers.

King Hermes of Mercury was telling about a recent solar flares from the sun. Queen Tyche her own mother spoke about stirrings in the pool of Nemesis. As far as Venus knew, the pool of Nemesis was where Queen Nehelenia was being held captive in her own mirror. Although Queen Hera of Jupiter countered it with the saying that Earth was being more radioactive than normal.

Venus listened to the kings and queens bicker about the radioactivity of Earth. Queen Victoria of Mars, whom Venus didn't always favor, said that Jupiter had been getting some youma attacks. This was worrying to Venus. Where would the next attacks be? The meeting ended some hours later.

/S/

Helios walked with Venus to the temple of Selene.

"How has the Holy Sword been working out for you?" Helios asked.

"Good," Venus replied.

"Battles are coming and not always for the best," Helios said.

"What do you mean?" Venus asked.

"Nemesis has told me that Nehelenia will be breaking her seal soon," Helios replied.

Fury boiled inside of Venus. Not now.

"I blame it on that bastard of Elysian," Venus muttered.

"It's amazing how you hold a grudge against Earth for a pity reason," Helios laughed.

"For your information Helios, I was supposed to marry that bloody prince of Earth! And I got rejected! How do you think that made me feel!" Venus screeched.

"Soon you will go down to Earth and see what you've been missing," Helios said.

"Why is it you always speak cryptically?" Venus asked.

"Sorry bad habit. While we will endure pain and destruction there will always be light when one needs it," Helios said.

Venus took in a breath.

"Thanks Helios," Venus said.

"You're welcome Lady Venus," Helios smiled.

* * *

Serenity watched over Earth. It always seemed like a blue orb of light. The palace was dead silent at this time. Focusing on the Earth the feeling of traveling to Earth spread through her. When her vision cleared she stood in the garden of Elysian.

As she walked through the garden she saw flaming lights in the distance. She ran towards the flames curious. As she ran towards them she saw buildings on fire. Mobs of angry people littered the streets. She screamed as she felt her hair being pulled.

As she attempted to turn her head she saw a girl with long wavy black hair that wore a long sleeved black dress with white silk and a black tiara on her head. The girl pulled her towards a platform. Serenity felt herself being bonded to a pole.

"LET ME GO!" Serenity shouted.

"This is the girl that is to bring us power!" the girl shouted to a crowd that had gathered.

The crowd cheered. Then the girl held a dagger near Serenity's neck.

"Where is the moon kingdom!" the girl demanded.

Serenity whimpered.

The girl laughed amused. The crowd cheered.

"This girl will not speak! Make her pay servants of Metalia!" the girl shouted.

The crowd shouted words that Serenity could not make out. Then a neighing of horses came. Four men in armor on horses ran through the crowd. Then Serenity saw Endymion. He pointed his sword at the girl.

"Who are you?" Endymion demanded.

The girl laughed. She dropped a sack that exploded into purple. When the smoke was gone so was the girl. Endymion undid the bindings. He helped her onto a white horse as they ran towards the castle.

They got off in the garden.

"Why did you come?" Endymion asked.

"I wanted to see you again," Serenity said.

"Well now times have gotten difficult. Rebellions are happening all over," Endymion said.

Serenity was confused. Endymion held her close.

"You have to be more careful. A witch demands that you tell her where your kingdom is so she can take it over," Endymion said.

"I'd never tell her," Serenity said.

"I know that meatball head. I'll always be there right next to you," Endymion said.

The two shared a long passionate kiss. They broke the kiss as they walked through the garden.

Venus ran towards them. She grabbed Serenity's wrist.

"We have to leave Princess," Venus shouted.

"Venus! I can't leave yet!" Serenity protested.

"Princess you must!" Venus shouted.

Venus dragged Serenity away from Endymion.

"Endymion!" Serenity shouted.

"Serenity!" Endymion shouted.

Serenity gave a pleading look towards Endymion.

"My love!" Endymion shouted.

With a flash of yellow the two girls were gone.

Serenity fell onto her bed crying.

"It's for your own protection," Venus said as she left the crying princess' room.

* * *

Beryl stood in front of her cauldron. Her alter ego, Princess Beryl was doing well so far. She gave a laugh. Even though she was just a servant in the castle of Elysian, she was going to get Prince Endymion. Her mirror had shown her a picture of a prosperous kingdom on the moon. Then an image of a girl with silver hair. The girl was the key to power.

Her mirror swirled revealing the queen that had given her the idea.

"How do you like your power Beryllium?" the queen asked.

"It's wonderful," Beryl replied.

"Good, the girl is an essential tool to your plan," the queen said.

"Yes, I will get the girl," Beryl smiled.

"I put my faith in you that you do conquer the moon kingdom. I will be gone for some time but never fret Beryllium," the queen said.

And with that the queen was gone. Beryl laughed. She tucked the mirror safely away. The queen would soon no longer be needed. With that Beryl closed up her room and went back to the task of being a servant.

* * *

Mars was absolutely positive that Princess Serenity was still out on Earth. After all Venus was still walking around the castle. So she put on a black cloak over her tunic and transported down to Earth.

After a while she decided call it quits. As she walked back to the forest to transport she saw a flame. She followed that flame that lead to a small building. Quietly she opened the door. A man sat in front of a fire.

"Who's there!" he asked.

Mars tried to walk back but she had accidently stepped on the creakiest floor board. The boy stood up and ran after her. _Are Earthlings always like this?_ Mars thought to herself. As the two ran through the gardens and the woods, Mars eventually tripped over a stone. The man held a sword to her neck.

"Reveal yourself," he demanded.

Mars drew down her hood. The boy stood awestruck as he dropped his sword.

"Forgive me, I thought you were an enemy," the man said.

Mars studied him from the dark. He couldn't have been older than eighteen. This _earthling _had shaggy curly sandy blonde hair and what were probably grey eyes. He held out a hand to her to help lift her up. Sneering, Mars picked herself up.

"Can I have your name?" he asked.

"I'd rather not after this incident," Mars snapped.

"I'm Jadeite," he smiled.

Mars almost felt herself falling for this man. Quickly she snapped herself out of it.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Mars shouted.

The man was confused for a moment before he felt his clothes on fire. Mars blew him a teasing kiss before she transported back to Silver Millennium.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Just for clarification, at the same time Mars left to Earth, Venus had just gotten back with Serenity. So what did you think of the scene with Beryl? Until next time!_


	5. Venus Finds Love

_Authors Notes: A shout out toMoonprincess998 for the on-going support! This chapter revolves more around different perspectives per say._

* * *

The next day Serenity watched the sailor soldiers train. A part of her envied them. They got super cool gadgets and could go anywhere they wanted realistically. Luna jumped onto her shoulder purring.

"Hey Luna," Serenity smiled.

"Serenity, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be doing your own studying?" Luna asked.

"Luna, I've gotten the chapter done already I think I could take a break," Serenity replied.

Luna nodded. Serenity left as to go to her room before leaving to Earth.

* * *

Venus and Mars told the other two sailor soldiers of the being of the princess recently. Lately, Venus had been getting a bit drowsy from transporting so many times.

"I think we should take shifts to make sure she's getting back safely," Mercury piped up.

"Chill, we'll let it sit for a while. I mean she's been pretty good about it so far," Jupiter shrugged.

Mars wacked Jupiter over her head with her transforming pen.

"Jupiter, it's not wise! I mean that, that _Earthling _was by far foul," Mars screeched.

Venus sighed.

"I have to say Mars is somewhat correct. But I think I'll go with Jupiter's idea. In the meantime Mercury, you start out a schedule of sorts," Venus explained.

The girls nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Serenity was sitting on a bench with Endymion as they watched the Earth's sunset. The two shared a kiss before Serenity walked into the forest to teleport back to the moon. As she walked through the woods, she felt a cold presence.

Then she felt her hands being held behind her back and a knife at her neck.

"Back again moon child?" a cold voice hissed.

"What do you want," Serenity demanded.

"Information to the Silver Millenium. Then I shall over take the moon princess and her foolish mother!"  
the voice laughed.

"You'll never ever ever get your dirty hands on my kingdom!" Serenity shouted.

Serenity drew her elbow out at a sharp angle hitting her capturer. As she turned it was the girl from the night before. The girl howled in pain. Serenity transported back to the moon.

* * *

Kunzite was growing weary of Endymion. So far the prince was in la la land only thinking about a girl. As was Jadeite. But Jadeite seemed more normal because of his constant lust for girls. Zoicite was about the normalist. He spent most of his time pondering over books.

Lately there had been more recent raids and attacks in the nearby town. Was Endymion not fit enough to rule a kingdom? He'd been out of it the past few days. Kunzite sneered. Endymion was weak at the moment. Kunzite had been trying to teach Endymion to empty his emotions with little avail.

As he looked out the window to the study he saw the Prince walk out of the wood. Curious Kunzite left for the same part of the wood. As he neared the path Endymion was on he saw an orange glow. And some screaming. Drawing his sword he approached with caution.

The witch from the night before was fighting with a girl with blonde hair in a red bow and wore an orange sailor fuku. The witch sent black shocks of light at the girl whom seemed to defend herself with an orange shield.

Kunzite stepped closer to the girl in the fuku. The witch had seen him and Kunzite felt a jolt of electricity.

_Join us First King of Heaven Kunzite, I can give you power to protect your people_ a cold voice hissed. Kunzite wanted to say yes to the voice. Endymion couldn't wield his own power.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" the other girl shouted.

Kunzite felt himself free from the cold presence. He turned towards the witch and attempted to stab her with his sword. But with a flick of her sash she was gone. Kunzite instead turned towards the girl.

"Who are you," Kunzite demanded.

"I'm Princess Venus of Venus, a protector of the Moon Princess," the girl said.

Kunzite laughed.

"There's no life on Venus. Even Zoicite can't find it out," Kunzite said.

"You earthlings clearly do not have the technology to do so," Venus laughed.

With a flash of orange, Venus was gone.

A sliver of the dark force still followed Kunzite and he couldn't shake it off.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Kunzite shouted in vain.

_I want you to lead my army Kunzite, you know you were born for power until that pathetic weak prince Endymion called upon you, _the dark force said.

Kunzite fought off the force until the force was near gone.

* * *

When Serenity got back to the Silver Millenium, Jupiter was looking confused. Part for the reason was the fact Venus was bouncing around like a love infatuated twelve year old.

"Oh my gosh! He's soooo cute!" Venus squealed.

"What the fuck?" Serenity asked.

"I'm only talking about a general on Earth! But he's like twenty or something," Venus sighed.

Serenity's eyes widened. A twenty or so?! Sure eighteen and fourteen was a gap but the fact this guy was twenty! Serenity mentally face palmed herself. Twenty was more like one of those famous people you oogled at in the papers. Not you actually fancied and would possibly want to go out with!

Serenity visited Mars in the temple.

"This isn't good," Serenity heard Mars mutter to herself.

Serenity backed out slowly. Mars was going into one of her psycho-pyro modes where she started talking to fire. Mercury was probably in the computer room.

* * *

887-Endymion looked up at the moon.

"Serenity," he said.

"Prince Endymion," a voice said.

Endymion turned and there stood Jadeite. The two were almost like brothers. Out of his four generals, Jadeite was the one Endymion knew the most, longest, and trusted more.

"Yes Jadeite?" Endymion asked.

"The flames of Mars have told me a great battle will come," Jadeite said.

"I've been getting that feeling," Endymion said.

"They also said the four kings of heaven will fall," Jadeite added.

Endymion tensed.

"I know you wouldn't turn your back on me Jadeite," Endymion said.

"Prince, it's a dark force stronger than anything we've encountered. A small part of it lingers on Kunzite," Jadeite said.

This confused Endymion greatly. Kunzite was probably stronger than Endymion himself so how could this force still be with Kunzite? Endymion pardoned himself from Jadeite. Could Serenity have any answers?

As Endymion walked towards his suites, Zoicite ran towards him with his sword drawn.

"Endymion, another rebellion is happening!" Zoicite shouted.

The two went to the stables to go to the sight.

/S/

As Endymion and Zoicite came closer to the town Endymion felt a dark presence.

"MOON PRINCESS! MOON PRINCESS! KILL THE MOON PRINCESS!" the people shouted.

Houses were lit on fire and torches swarm the town. Then Endymion felt himself being dowsed in water. As he looked above, he saw three sailor suited girls jump above on the houses. A monster sprung from the ground.

"Great, another relative," Endymion muttered.

A large ten foot ogre stood and smashed the houses trying to get the girls. Endymion felt the earth shake as a orb of yellow light aimed towards the ogre. The ogre roared and swung.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the ogre shouted.

A girl with navy blue hair shot a cloud towards the ogre.

"I'm Sailor Mercury! A defender of the moon kingdom, earth, and the Princess!" she shouted.

A girl with short blonde hair in a navy sailor suit swung a light from a sword towards the ogre.

"My guardian planet is of the sky, I'm Sailor Uranus!" she shouted.

"My guardian planet is that of the sea, I'm Sailor Neptune! And your evil ways shall be punished!" the final girl shouted, whom had aqua blue hair.

The girls shot blasts of energy at the ogre. The ogre exploded into bronze dust. A villager grabbed Sailor Mercury who yelped in pain. Zoicite ran towards the villager. Using the hilt of his sword, Zoicite knocked out the villager.

The other two girls tamed the fires of the villagers. Zoicite held the girl close to him on his horse as he went towards the castle. Sailor Neptune walked towards Endymion.

"I'd like to speak to you Prince of Earth," Sailor Neptune said.

The two went towards the castle.

"Why is it you're so into the Princess I'm assigned to protect?" Neptune asked.

"She's full of life. She gives me a reason to want to keep this Earth peaceful now," Endymion said.

"Good luck with that," Neptune sniggered.

"Sailor Neptune, I'd protect her with my life. I'd go through anything with her, even being burned at the stake," Endymion said.

"You'd must have a lot of guts to want to go through that with her, or very foolish," Neptune said. "But I guess I could say the same for Uranus."

Neptune took in a breath.

"It's my time to return back. I hope we do not have to meet again Prince," Neptune said.

With a flash of aqua, Sailor Neptune vanished.

As Endymion neared closer to the castle he saw a flash of light blue. Zoicite had a red mark on his cheek.

"That girl is going to be the end of me," Zoicite said.

* * *

_Authors Notes: I'd like to give credit to Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars for the inspiration for the last bit I did with Neptune and Endymion. Until next time!_


	6. Conflicting Battles and Emotions

_Authors Notes: Okay so for Halloween I cosplayed Sailor V and no one could guess who I was. I'm pretty proud of it. This chapter isn't entirely Serenity-Endymion as a forewarning._

* * *

Serenity listened to Luna as she told her about the different ranks of a Sailor Soldier. The lowest rank was power, the second was prism and highest of currently was star. After class Serenity snuck away to Earth.

Serenity found Endymion near the temple. She could tell something was off by his eyes. They now held a look of worry opposed to his usual joyful look.

"Endymion, what's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing's wrong meat ball head," Endymion said, forcing a smile.

Serenity pouted.

"Do you know how to ice skate?" Endymion asked.

"I'm the best against my friends," Serenity smiled.

"Well, tomorrow the ice skating rink here will open," Endymion smiled.

Serenity hugged Endymion.

"You're welcome Serenity," Endymion smiled.

Serenity pulled away.

"I should get going before my guards notice, I'll be back," Serenity smiled.

Endymion kissed the top of her head before Serenity left.

/S/

The sailor soldiers were hanging around the garden.

"Serenity, have you been hanging around that Prince Endymion again?" Mercury asked.

"Noo," Serenity said slowly.

"LIAR!" Jupiter shouted.

"Besides, you need to work more on your studies," Mercury said. "One of those guards or so was really rude when introducing himself that I slapped him."

Venus stared at the Earth.

"And Jupiter, don't forget about that prince," Serenity teased.

Jupiter took in a breath.

"Why didn't you tell us Jupiter?" Venus squealed.

"Well, I mean…we're just friends. Yup, just friends," Jupiter hesitated.

"I'm related to the goddess of love and beauty! Of course I can help you!" Venus shouted.

"You're still single," Jupiter pointed out.

"SOOO what's his name?" Venus asked.

"His names Prince Ganymede of Europa," Jupiter mumbled.

"What does he look like?" Venus squealed.

"Blonde hair, about six one, he's muscular, and has really blue eyes," Jupiter said longingly.

"You should like totally go out with him!" Venus shouted.

"Oh my god Venus, you can't just ask somebody to go out with you!" Mars shouted.

"And he's supposed to be married to Princess Elara of Callisto," Jupiter snapped.

"Ha ha," Venus said nervously.

"Have you seen Elara? Blonde hair, hazel eyes," Jupiter mumbled.

"Elara isn't as pretty as me," Venus laughed.

"Concieted bitch," Jupiter

"HEY!" Venus snapped.

* * *

Beryl looked at her mirror. Any moment now the queen would be coming.

"Hello Beryllium," the queen smiled.

"I've already found the moon brat and intend to take out the moon kingdom," Beryl said.

"That's a good girl," the Queen said.

"Of course, Queen Metalia offers me more power for the task," Beryl said.

"Beryllium," the Queen said.

"I have no use for you anymore," Beryl smiled. "And eventually I will get the Prince of Earth."

"Beryllium!" the Queen screeched. "You foul peasant! No matter how many times you attempt to get the prince he will never ever love you!"

With that Beryl threw the mirror to the ground. Shards of the glass flew around the room. Beryl took in deep breaths. Endymion would be hers and he _would_ love her. No matter what the queen said.

* * *

Serenity snuck down to Earth the next day. A small festival it seemed was being held. She walked towards it. The crowd was circled around a skating rink. Music was being played. People were skating around happily in the rink.

Serenity smoothed out her skirt. The outfit she wore was a short white silk dress. Long sleeves stretched down her arms and the skirt reached her knees. A transparent silver skirt was over the main portion of the dress.

"Serenity?" a voice asked.

She turned and saw that it was Endymion whom she hugged.

"I'm glad you came," Endymion said.

The two then went onto the rink and skated.

The crowd fanned out watching the two skate. Serenity skated on the ice like it was the only thing she knew. When they finished the crowd cheered. Endymion caught a rose which he gave to Serenity. She blushed.

"Princess!" a voice called out.

Serenity looked for the figure of the voice. It was Jupiter. She wore a short skating dress that had long sleeves. The color was an emerald green and it would have reached her thumb had her hands been at her side. Serenity waved to Jupiter.

Instead of going towards Serenity, Jupiter was caught in the midst of a general. He had on a white generals uniform with a single gold epaulet and a long emerald green cape.

"That's Nephrite," Endymion told her as they skated off the rink.

Jupiter seemed mesmerized by Nephrite as the two skated. When the two had finished Nephrite seemed like he was going to kiss Jupiter until she pulled away. Serenity frowned.

Just then the ice started to crack. A large black serpent rose from the hole. It trashed causing havoc.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Jupiter shouted.

A flash of emerald light surrounded Jupiter. When the light was gone, there stood Sailor Jupiter. She ran towards the serpent.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER BLAST!" Jupiter shouted.

The serpent hissed in agony. It's head swung at Jupiter. Serenity ran towards her. A fang was lodged in Jupiter's arm tearing her glove.

"Jupiter," Serenity cried.

"I'm alright Serene," Jupiter said.

Her head lolled to the side.

"No!" Serenity cried.

"Hey you lousy piece of scum! Killing off my friends isn't that great you know? I'm Sailor Mars!" a voice called out.

Sailor Mars jumped in front of Serenity.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Mars shouted.

The flame lit at the serpent who screeched in anger.

"Why isn't it gone!" Mars shouted.

"EVIL SPIRIT BE GONE!" A voice shouted.

A thin piece of paper hit the serpent who froze.

"JED!?" Mars shouted.

"Hit its mouth!" the general called out.

Mars went back to the serpent shooting fire into its mouth. It then exploded into gold dust.

"Go back to Silver Millennium Princess, I'll cover you," Mars said.

Serenity nodded with tears in her eyes before going away with Jupiter.

* * *

Mars looked around. No one was hurt that was good. The three generals had the people evacuate. Although Jadeite walked up to her. He sported a white uniform with copper epaulets and a red cape.

"That was some pretty handy work there Mars," Jadeite smiled.

Mars blushed brushing back her hair.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" Jadeite said.

"Thanks but I have to go," Mars smiled.

"Maybe some other time?" Jadeite asked.

Mars pecked his lips before she transported back to the moon.

* * *

Mars went to the hospital wing. She saw Serenity crying. Jupiter was lying motionless on a bed. Her brown hair fanned around her face. A large cut ran on her right arm.

"Jupiter," Serenity whispered.

A thin silver film enveloped Jupiter. The film was gone. Jupiter's fluttered open.

"Ganymede?" Jupiter mumbled.

"It's us goof," Mars laughed.

Jupiter attempted to rub her eyes until Serenity held her hand.

"Go back to sleep Jupiter," Serenity said.

"Serenity," Jupiter protested.

"You're tired," Serenity urged.

Resentful she went back to sleep.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Ganymede and Elara were named after two of Jupiter's moons. Jadeite's "power" will be explained further later. Stick around!_


	7. Worth Fighting For

_Authors Notes: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers!_

* * *

"SERENITY!" Luna shouted.

Serenity lifted her head up from a nap. It took her a moment to remember that she was in class again with Luna.

"I was telling you about the history of Planet Kronos!" Luna shrieked.

"Excuse me," Serenity said.

"Now, you have to fill out this worksheet and bring it back in tomorrow," Luna said.

"But _Luna," _Serenity complained.

"Class dismissed," Luna said.

Serenity went to her room. As she looked at the paper she got bored. Ten minutes had passed. If the sailor soldiers thought she was doing her "home-work"… Serenity grinned. She would just do her homework later. Serenity stood up and transported to Earth.

The air felt colder around Elysian. A boom ran out shaking Serenity. Black clouds spanned over the distance.

"Please Jupiter? Just one date," Serenity heard.

Serenity ducked behind a bush. Jupiter was arguing with Nephrite about something.

"Nephrite, I said I liked you as a friend. I'm just not that into you," Jupiter said.

A black mist curled around Nephrite.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Jupiter shouted.

Jupiter had now become Sailor Jupiter.

"JUPITER THUNDER BLAST!" Jupiter shouted.

The black mist was gone. But Serenity could still feel something cold around Nephrite. With a flash Jupiter was gone. Nephrite walked away to who knows where.

Serenity made sure the coast was clear before she went to find Endymion. Sunset was nearing. Lights were coming from the castle. Serenity went to the castle. A door was cracked open which Serenity entered silently.

The ball room was decorated in streamers and chandeliers draping from the ceiling. She looked around for Endymion. Then she found him. He was wearing a tuxedo with his usual cape.

"Serenity!" Endymion exclaimed.

"Endymion!" Serenity shouted.

The two then went onto the dance floor. For Serenity it was pure bliss.

* * *

Venus had decided to sneak out to the ball on Earth. She wore a long thin yellow halter dress with white gloves. Deciding she looked decent enough she transported to Earth. It wasn't the first time she had snuck down to Earth. A flyer had been hanging about someplace on Earth when Venus decided she would go.

She found Kunzite outside the castle. He was clutching his chest and holding a wall at the same time.

"Kunzite," Venus whispered.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted.

"Kunzite, I can help," Venus pleaded.

"I can't let anyone else get it! I have to fight it myself!" Kunzite shouted.

Venus kissed Kunzite. Warmth passed through her. She pulled away.

"Shouldn't you be finding your princess like usual?" Kunzite asked.

Venus slapped herself. Serenity would definitely be here.

"We can't let her get close to the prince! It's forbidden!" Venus shouted.

She grabbed Kunzites arm as they went in trying to find Serenity and Endymion.

* * *

Endymion was telling Serenity a joke when the lights went off. They flickered back on a faded green.

"Hand over the girl," the witch said.

"Never!" Endymion shouted.

The people turned into lifeless zombies. Serenity held onto Endymion's back.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL HEALING!" Endymion shouted.

A gold light flooded the room. The people fell unconscious. The witch wrapped her sash around her and she was gone in a puff of smoke. Serenity screamed. An arm was pulling her away from Endymion.

"Let me go! Let me go! Endymion!" Serenity cried.

"Serenity!" Endymion shouted.

Venus and Kunzite were prying the two off each other. Serenity reached a hand out to Endymion but Venus pulled her away harder. Venus and Serenity were gone in a flash.

"Serenity!" Endymion shouted.

"Pull yourself together Endymion! There are people dying everyday from these rebellions!" Kunzite scholded.

"Kunzite have you ever been in love! In love so much you would do anything to protect that person! Because Kunzite, I have something worth fighting for!" Endymion shouted.

Kunzite clutched his head.

"Go," Kunzite ordered.

/S/

Serenity cried on her bed. Mars was stroking her hair.

"Serenity, you have to stop loving Endymion if you want to keep living," Mars said.

"I'd rather die than have to live a day without him," Serenity cried.

Mars held her breath.

"It's too late," Mars muttered.

She left Serenity's room.

* * *

Mars transported to Earth. Jadeite would have to know something right? She knocked on the temple door.

"Come in," a voice said.

Mars opened the door. Jadeite was meditating in front of a fire.

"Hello Jadeite," Mars said.

"Mars," Jadeite said.

"In the flesh," Mars smiled.

"It's not safe right now. Nephrite must have gone over to the dark side. Kunzite is internally fighting the force but as long as Venus is with him he's fine," Jadeite said.

"Jed, are we ever going to go into war?" Mars asked.

"It's coming," Jadeite said.

Mars held onto Jadeite.

"Don't you dare ever leave me! Promise me that! Promise you'll never leave my side!" Mars cried.

"I promise Mars. I'll love you until the end of time," Jadeite said.

He gave her a slip of paper.

"I think you'll accept this. Something to help you out in the long run," Jadeite said,

He slipped a small sheet of paper into Mars' hand.

"Jadeite, I don't know how much time we have left, but I love you," Mars whispered.

"I love you two Mars," Jadeite said.

The two kissed for what seemed like eternity. Love never felt to right to Mars. Then she heard the door slam open.

"Jadeite! I think it hit me!" a voice shouted.  
"Zoicite!" Jadeite shouted.

"It's too late for me. I'll have a short time before it gets me," Zoicite said.

"Zoicite! I've already lost one of my brothers! I can't lose you too!" Jadeite said.

"Tell the Prince I'm sorry," Zoicite said.

He shortly fainted afterwards.

"ZOICITE!" Jadeite shouted.

"Jed," Mars said, tears welling in her eyes.

Mars hugged Jadeite.

"I'm sorry," Mars said.

Jadeite cried. Mars helped Jadeite move Zoicites limp body to the castle.

"He'll wake up, but he'll never be the same again. I guess I'm the last king of heaven left," Jadeite laughed weakly.

"Jed, please, please come with me to the moon. You can be safe there! Queen Serenity can help you! I don't want to lose you to them," Mars pleaded.

"Mars, Mars, Mars, I have to stay here. I care as much about my prince as you care about your princess. I'll be safe," Jadeite said.

"I love you Jadiete," Mars said.

The two kissed one last time before Mars had to leave.

Little did she know that this would be one of the last time's she would truly see him.

Mars sat in her room. She put the paper in her sailor uniform. Next time she would take a camera with her. Just for the memories.

* * *

Venus sat with Artemis overlooking Earth.

"Artemis, Earth's feeling colder than usual," Venus said.

"It's some dark force that's causing up that commotion," Artemis replied.

"Will I always be alone?" Venus asked.

"Why do you ask that Venus?" Artemis asked.

"It's like all this stuff is expected of me but it's higher, different from everyone else," Venus said.

"Venus, you'll always have me. Remember that one time you mixed my shampoo with color dye?" Artemis asked.

Venus laughed.

"You were pink for a month!" Venus said.

"See! You're not alone! No matter what your friends and your family will be with you no matter what. You just have to believe," Artemis said.

"I guess you're right Artie," Venus said.

* * *

_Authors Notes: So what did you think? I was thinking this chapter was a bit too depressing and I was ignoring Artemis so there he is at the end! I'll try to add in more Mercury scenes later cause I feel I've been neglecting her a bit too much lately. So without further ado, the end of chapter 7._


	8. Thetis Attacks

_Authors Notes: Sorry for the late update! Just a reminder, Jadeite is not controlled by the Dark Kingdom yet. Kunzite is internally fighting the Dark Kingdom, and Zoicite and Nephrite have been taken over by the Dark Kingdom. SO now that that is cleared up, Chapter 8!_

* * *

Serenity was chatting with the scouts when Mars walked in. Even though she was wearing a long red silk dress, she could see something was on her hand. She saw Venus giggle to Jupiter.

"So Mars, who's the lucky guy?" Jupiter asked.

"About what?" Mars snapped.

"Oh, we know what _Jed_ did," Venus giggled.

Mars turned a bright shade of red. Serenity's mouth dropped.

"He uh proposed," Mars giggled.

"That's wonderful! As long as it doesn't get in the way of your duties as a soldier," Mercury said.

"Always has to ruin the moment by logic," Venus said.

"Besides, is he even considered royalty to at least get some respect from your people?" Mercury asked.

"Mercury," Mars said coldly.

"Can we please see the ring closer?" Jupiter asked butting in.

Venus giggled. Mars drew her left hand forth. On her fourth finger was a silver ring with a ruby stone the center surrounded by small diamonds. Mercury shook her head. While the girls discussed when the wedding would be, Serenity snuck down to Earth.

* * *

Mars was walking through a market place with Jadeite when a girl walked up to them. She had long blue hair with bangs and sea green blue eyes. She wore a strapless violet dress.

"Hi Jadeite," she purred.

She stroked his arm that was unoccupied by Mars.

"Uh hi Thetis," Jadeite sputtered nervously.

"You haven't come by lately, why so?" she asked.

"Thetis, I'm engaged," he said looking at Mars.

Mars blushed, though she was pissed that Jadeite hadn't spoken of Thetis before.

"Oh, uh," Thetis sputtered.

The nervous girl ran away. Mars sneered. Stupid ho shouldn't have been trying to get in with Jadeite. She heard a scream. Mars ran towards it leading her into an alley.

Serenity was pinned up against a wall with a knife under her neck. Thetis was the one with the knife.

"Mars!" Serenity shouted desperately.

"MARS STAR POWER!" Mars shouted.

With a flash Mars became Sailor Mars. Thetis made a long slash across Serenity's stomach with the blade. Serenity fell down with a pool of blood around her stomach. Then Thetis turned to an angry Sailor Mars.

"I'm Sailor Mars the soldier of war and in the name of the Kingdom Phobos-Deimos you shall be punished," Mars stated.

"Princess Beryl warned me about you. I of course could take you down in an instant!" Thetis boasted.

"Try me," Mars said coldly.

Thetis' arms turned blue. Then jets of water shot at Mars. She shot flames back at the fire. Steam flooded the alley. Jets of fire and water collided.

"EVIL SPIRIT, BE GONE!" Mars shouted.

A thin paper landed on Thetis.

"Shit," Thetis said.

She glared at Mars before becoming a small blue sphere.

Mars ran towards Serenity. She was a deathly pale color. A thick red patch went over her stomach. Some blood had gotten into her silver hair.

"Serenity," Mars cried.

She pulled a dying princess into her arms.

"SERENITY!" Mars shouted.

"Mars…I wish…I wish I was a Sailor Soldier like you….that ways..." Serenity said faintly.

A trail of blood went down the side of her lip.

"That ways I wouldn't…have to rely on you….so much," Serenity smiled.

"DON'T DIE ON ME SERENITY!" Mars shouted.

A pair of running footsteps was heard. Endymion knelt by Mars and Serenity.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU COULDN'T PROTECT HER!" Mars shouted crying.

"Endy…Endymion," Serenity smiled.

Endymion put a hand over a wounded Serenity. A light of gold surrounded his hand as the light danced around Serenity. Mars watched in awe. The blood seemed to return to Serenity. She coughed once.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You couldn't be a Sailor Soldier because you're too frail and kind," Mars laughed.

"I'll show you!" Serenity shouted.

She crawled into the arms of Endymion.

"The next time this happens I will not hesitate to kill you," Mars said coldly.

Serenity stood up next to Mars as they transported back to Silver Millennium.

/S/

Mars told Jupiter and Venus about the incident after Serenity went to her room for rest. Jupiter seemed on edge. Venus was gripping her belt.

"So Princess Beryl must be the one in lead of the Dark Kingdom," Venus spat.

"By assumption, but what if there's something bigger than this Princess Beryl?" Jupiter suggested.

The girls bickered about the new enemy. Mercury came in a while later to discuss it also.

* * *

Serenity lay down on her bed. A few tears trailed down her face. Why was she so weak? She couldn't do anything by herself. The Sailor Soldiers and Endymion always had to protect her. Then she turned to her back looking up at the ceiling. Maybe mother would let her become a Sailor Soldier. Her name would be Sailor Moon. Serenity giggled at the thought. She'd wear a blue skirt and a red bow! And a white mask. That ways the scouts wouldn't know it was really her! Yes! Now all she needed was the transformation pen.

* * *

Endymion cursed at himself. He hadn't protected Serenity like he should have. Where was Helios when he needed him? Helios had said he'd be gone awhile since he'd felt something dark around the moon. But this was longer than most of his travels. Though he had noticed the Pegasus constellation was dimmer than usual lately.  
He took a breath. The last thing he needed was Serenity actually dying. Hell, he'd take a bomb, shot or even a sword for her. As long as he knew she was safe. The last thing he needed was her becoming one of those Sailor Soldiers. He smirked at the idea. Serenity was to kind to become a hard core soldier.

A flash of blue light appeared in front of him when he was walking through the garden. It was Sailor Mercury.  
"Prince Endymion," she said.  
"Sailor Mercury," Endymion said.  
"I'm leaving back to my castle of Mariner soon. I thought you should know the witch that has been wreaking havoc on Elysian and Earth, calls herself Princess Beryl. We're unaware of who she is affiliated with, I thought perhaps Queen Nelehenia but I've lost any trace after that," Mercury said.

"Thank you Sailor Mercury. I wish you a pleasant travel," Endymion said.

Sailor Mercury bowed before disappearing in a flash of blue.

Princess Beryl. Endymion wracked his brain. The name was so familiar. Princess Beryl, Princess Beryl, Princess _Beryl._ Why hadn't he seen it before, Beryllium one of the former maids at the palace. He wondered faintly why she had disappeared at one point. Since the disappearance he hadn't seen her since in a few months.  
War was coming and he only had a faint idea about the Dark forces. Beryl would no doubt seek revenge. At one point he thought she had come up to him professing her love. Of course, he had no feelings like that for her and besides he was a Prince and she was a low commoner. Or at least was. Though the title of Princess did not fit her. At all. Maybe he could get Kunzite and Venus to tell him more about these forces.


	9. Serenity A Sailor Soldier? Please

The sun rose upon Earth. Venus walked up to the castle of Elysian. A pair of guards blocked her path.

"No one is required here, go away," one of them said.

"I'm here to see General Kunzite. I'm Princess Venus," Venus scowled.

"Heard of a Princess Venus Ember?" the first one asked the other.  
"Nope. But I do hear Princess Beryl is better looking than this tramp," Ember said.  
"Let me through! I've never had anyone stop me before!" Venus shouted.  
"Securities been tightened sweetie," the first said.

"Preposterous," Venus snapped.

"Think we could get it on with this mutt?" the first one asked.  
"Right o Roan," Ember said.

Venus was frozen as the two guards closed in on her.  
"Ember! Roan! Back away, she's with me," Kunzite shouted.

The two guards backed away letting Kunzite closer to Venus.  
"Are they bothering you?" Kunzite asked.  
"Being rude and arrogant more so," Venus snapped.  
"My apologies, Princess Beryl has been spreading the negative energy like a plague," Kunzite said.

The two of them walked around the outside of the palace.  
"Have you come across anything new about Princess Beryl?" Venus asked.  
"Endymion has determined that Princess Beryl was a former maid here named Beryllium," Kunzite said.  
"Jupiter thinks that there's something bigger than Beryl leading the Dark Kingdom. If Endymion knows anything more that could help us that would be great," Venus said.

"He's calling a meeting in a few days. I'm sure he would be honored if you stopped by," Kunzite said.  
"I'll try," Venus said.

* * *

Serenity was lying in bed. Nightmares flashed before her. Every time Endymion seemed to die. At first it was an alien that shot arrows at her but Endymion stepped in front of her taking the blow. Than another time he was standing in front of her but a gold light engulfed him. Then he was lying on a cot on some sorts hacking up black blood. She screamed and woke up with tears in her eyes.  
_It was only a dream, only a dream,_ she kept telling herself. She heard a cold high pitched laugh.

"WHO'S THERE!" she shouted.

There was only the laugh. Then it faded out. By now Serenity was shaking holding the blankets close to her. She looked at the clock. It was only eight in the morning. Sighing she got out of bed and changed into her dress.

Luna and Artemis were going on about more of Silver Millenniums history. Luna excused him after the first lesson was over.

"Serenity, you are aware you will have to prepare for the ball in honor of your birthday," Luna said.

"A ball?" Serenity asked.

"Yes, I just said that," Luna sighed.

"Luna we can't do that! There's a war coming and we're acting like it's nothing right now!" Serenity shouted.

"Serenity, sometimes we just need a little light of hope in times of darkness. And right now the Sailor Soldiers are doing their best to get information to prepare us," Luna explained.

"I wish I was a sailor soldier so I wasn't so pathetically weak and useless," Serenity muttered.

"You are a princess Serenity. You are more important and not weak," Luna scolded.

Serenity sighed. There was a box next to Luna. Not that large or tall.

"What's that Luna?" Serenity asked.

"That is a present for your birthday," Luna said.

"Can I open it now?" Serenity asked excited.

"No, you have to wait another week for your birthday," Luna smiled.

"You're no fun Luna," Serenity said.

Serenity was dismissed and attempted to go to Earth but Mars stepped in front of her.

"Serenity, what are you doing?" Mars asked slowly.

"Nothing," Serenity said quickly.

"Uh huh. Well in that case you wouldn't mind coming with me for my wedding dress fitting?" Mars asked.

"Isn't it like what five months away?" Serenity asked.

"Please Serenity?" Mars begged.

Serenity looked up longingly at Earth. Mars must have really cared about that boy Jadeite. Sighing Serenity said yes. Squealing Mars grabbed Serenity's hand as they ran to the dressing room.

The dressing room was a large circular room in a part of the castle. The walls were painted white with diamonds embedded in the walls. Large mirrors lined against the walls. On one part of the wall were rows of threads and beads. A door made of silver lead to another part of the dressing room. On two chairs sat Phobos and Deimos. Both had their long black hair down, Phobos wore a long purple dress with black lace and Deimos wore an identical red dress with white lace. Each wore a necklace that had a large red gem on it.

"Princess Mars!" the two girls shouted excitedly.

The two hugged Mars tightly. They started talking animatedly before a seamstress took Mars to the next room. Serenity kept quiet. Mostly because she didn't know what to say. Phobos and Deimos were Mars mentors like Luna and Artemis were to her and Venus. And because Phobos and Deimos were deadly in battle. Once Serenity had challenged to Deimos to a sword fight and nearly injured. Though Deimos did apologize afterwards, Serenity was still hesitant of them.

Mars came out in a long sleevless white dress. The three girls shook their heads and Mars went back. The next dress seemed to be made of silk with bubbly short sleeves and a deep cut. Phobos nearly through a vase had Deimos not stopped her. They went through twenty five dresses. The twenty sixth the girls agreed on. It was sleeveless and tight near the top but flowed out near the middle. Mars smiled before going back and changing back into her regular dress.

* * *

Venus stood in front of the Venusian army. Kunzite had told her to choose the best soldiers. While the ones she had selected were good enough for the scouting Kunzite would be leading in a few days, one of them had broken a leg. He had come back to Venus and asked if someone else would take his place. Venus took in a breath.

"As you all know a scouting on Earth will be taking place and I would like one of you to go on it with the other seven," Venus said.

"I VOLUNTEER!" A small voice shouted.

A circle formed around the volunteer. It was one of the lower guards. His armor a bit to clunky, his helmet leaning forward and his shield weighing him down. The soldiers made an empty lane for him to walk down up to the stage. He tripped over his own feet a few times before making it to Venus.

He lifted his helmet up.

"Adonis," Venus whispered.

"I'm willing to try," he smiled.

"Please continue for training," Venus announced.

The soldiers dispersed.

"Go to Earth and ask to see General Kunzite, you go on from there," Venus explained.

Adonis nodded. He dropped a playing card, an Ace before a white flash occurred and he was gone.


	10. Betrayed By Love

_Authors Notes: Just wow. Granted this story is getting a bit darker mostly because of the upcoming battles with the Dark Kingdom. Also some references to the second volume of Sailor Moon later on._

* * *

Serenity had attempted to read a book about Earth in Silver Millenniums library. She nearly pulled her hair out. Everything seemed so boring. Mercury had recommended the book, no doubt to discourage her from seeing Endymion again. While Venus had been infatuated with Kunzite, Mercury was trying to be, in her mind, logical.

Bored she opened another book about Silver Millennium. She flipped the page. On one blank page was a drawing of a beautiful queen. She had long wavy black hair but had two buns at the top of her head, and she had three moons on her forehead. Two silver crescents upside down and one upside down gold crescent. The dress reminded Serenity of someone. She racked her head. Of course! That witch on Earth! She had to tell Venus!

Her hopes quickly diminished. Venus had left with Kunzite and some soldiers on a scouting mission. Mars was her next best hope.

* * *

Mars wore her priestess robes and sat in front of the flames. She was hoping for a vision about the upcoming battles. Instead she got a different vision. She was wearing the wedding dress she'd enjoyed the previous day and was walking down the aisle. But once she got to the top another girl was in her place. Mars furious ripped off the other girls veil. She stood horrified. It was Thetis. Jadeite brushed her away instead kissing Thetis. Mars screamed.

"MARS!" She heard someone screaming.

Mars opened her eyes. She realized she was lying on her side. Tears were flowing out her eyes. Serenity was looking over her.

"Sere-Sere-Serenity?" Mars choked out.

The Princess smiled at her.

"What happened?" Mars asked.

"Well, you were going into a spaz shouting out Jadeite," Serenity said nervously.

"I was hoping to find something out about this wartime," Mars said shaking.

"Mars, what happened in your vision?" Serenity asked curious.

"Well, it was my wedding day to Jadeite, but that bitch Thetis was in my place," Mars spat.

Serenity had a look of worry. She attempted to cover it up with a smile.

"Mars, it'll be okay," Serenity said.

"No it's not. It's not okay! We're about to be in war and all acting like love sick fools! Why? Because we've been selfish with our own happiness and this is what our punishment is!" Mars shouted.

"Mars," Serenity pleaded.

"Just please go Serenity, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have," Mars said.

Serenity walked to the exit.

"You're still one of my best friends Mars," Serenity smiled looking back at Mars.

"Thanks Serenity," Mars smiled weakly.

With that Serenity left the temple.

* * *

Serenity landed on Earth. She landed in front of the temple Helios had taken her to all those years ago. A figure wearing white walked out of the temple onto a trail. Had Helios returned? Curious Serenity followed the figure. The figure walked into a wood cabin like building. Serenity walked in.

The person she had been following had short wavy blonde hair, not white. He turned. Serenity stood paralyzed.

"You must be Serenity," he said.

Serenity nodded.

"I'm Jadeite, I assume Mars has told you about me," he said.

"Yes," Serenity whispered.

"Well, nice to meet you. But you should get out. No doubt the Dark Forces will start attacking," Jadeite said.

"On the moon it's known as the Dark Kingdom. There's a queen, Metalia and Nehelenia. Nehelenia is the one that gave Princess Beryl her power, but Metalia is the one that's controlling her," Serenity said quickly.

Jadeite put a finger to his chin.

"That makes sense," Jadeite said.

Serenity curtsied before walking out of the cabin.

She ran up to the garden. Nervously she looked for Endymion. The clouds above started forming into thunderheads. As she ran the wind blew harder. Endymion was going into the castle.

"Endymion!" she shouted.

He kept walking. The wind drowned her small voice.

"ENDYMION!" She shouted louder.

He turned around nervously. Upon seeing Serenity he ran towards her.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he shouted.

"I wanted to see you," Serenity said.

"Are you insane! There's been a hell of a lot more attacks on the palace and I couldn't risk you getting hurt!" Endymion shouted.

Lighting crackled in the distance. Some of it green or white sometimes purple.

* * *

Jupiter fell to her knees. Another bolt of lightning shot towards her. She rolled to her side evading the blow. Nephrite stood sneering in the distance. The two had been in a deranged duel involving lightening. One moment she had been on Earth trying to find Serenity, the next well, she was in for death. Why had Nephrite decided to attack her? There was definitely something off about him.

She got back on her feet.

"JUPITER THUNDER BLAST!" she shouted.

There was a swirling of flowers blocking the thunder. It turned a purplish shade before rebounding at Jupiter.

"JUPITER THUNDER-," Jupiter started.

Something pierced her leg. She looked down. Blood was flowing freely down her leg. A throwing star was stuck in her thigh. Nephrite was grinning. She transported back to Silver Millennium disappointed.

The dark clouds drifted away. Although Serenity could see a bright green beam go into the sky and fading away.

"We must meet up like this anymore," Endymion said.

"Why not?" Serenity demanded.

"It's the Gods law that we mustn't fall in love," Endymion said.

"But it's too late," Serenity whispered.

"Because I've already fallen in love," Endymion said.

Endymion was holding Serenity close. Serenity was blushing when Endymion kissed her.

* * *

The stars were shining down brightly in the woods. Venus sat next to Kunzite as they looked up at the moon. They had departed away from the main group for the time being. Venus smoothed out her uniform.

"What's it like on the moon kingdom?" Kunzite asked.

"It's marvelous. There's always a party or two going on. And then the way the lights reflect off the castle in the night. Then the Earth is always glowing blue looking beautiful," Venus said.

"Venus I've been thinking," Kunzite started.

"Yes?" Venus asked.

"Have you ever thought about love?" Kunzite asked.

"Loads of times," Venus replied.

"No I mean, the other kind of love," Kunzite butted in.

Venus blushed. She'd never really thought about it that way. Kunzite was nice though. She'd snuck down to Earth a few times to see him. Wait…where was this going? They were interrupted when they heard a scream. Venus and Kunzite got up and ran back to the camp.

Out of the fifteen soldiers, ten were dead. A figure larger than a human but maintaining the shape swallowed up the corpses.

"A wendigo!" Kunzite shouted.

What's a wendigo? Princess Beryl leaned back across a tree.

"Charente, that's enough," Princess Beryl snapped.

The wendigo retreated into darkness disappearing. The glowing fire in the center of the camp crackled. Only five other soldiers remained with Kunzite and Venus; three of them from the Earth army the other two from Venus.

"Venus, Venus, Venus, have your friends _actually cared_ about you? That petty friend Mars with her heads in the clouds thinking about marrying a boy and disregarding you. And that silly Serenity! Isn't she the one that's going out with that Prince _you_ were supposed to marry? Wouldn't it be nice, to have a bit of happiness and rub it in their faces?" Beryl asked.

Venus thought about it. Mars had disregarded her after sometime.

"And Kunzite! Endymion won't let you do anything to prevent those rebellions! Why? Because he only thinks about that foolish princess. He thinks you're too weak to do anything," Beryl said turning to Kunzite.

Beryl smiled wickedly.

"Why don't you two join me in _my_ army? You could be a prince and princess and be more successful than those people you call friends?" Beryl lured.

Venus took a step towards Beryl. Beryl smiled putting her hand out. Half way to Beryl, Venus stopped.

"You're wrong!" Venus shouted.

"What!" Beryl screeched.

"Our friends deserve their happiness! They have their duties and feelings to take into account also! Even though we feel jealous and weak, our friends will always have our backs and make us feel better!" Venus shouted.

"Foolish girl! And what about you Kunzite?" Beryl spat.

Kunzite stood firmly where he was. But someone else walked up.

"Adonis," Venus whispered.

"I'll join you Princess Beryl," Adonis said bowing.

"ADONIS!" Venus shouted.

"At least one of you fools has sense," Beryl said coldly.

"Get out of here!" Venus shouted to the other four soldiers.

The soldiers ran away from camp. She could see flames and an eerie scream in the distance.

"Why! Why Adonis! You're my brother and you know I love you!" Venus cried.

Adonis stood up.

"Venus you've disregarded _me_ as long as you've known me! You've always been on that _Earthling_s arm! I've loved you sense the moment I first saw you! Maybe now you'll see what I can do," Adonis snapped.

Tears were falling down Venus' face.

"Adonis, I could only love you as a brother can't you understand? Please, please come home. Come back to Silver Millennium," Venus pleaded.

"You're too late!" Adonis shouted.

Venus fell to her knees sobbing. Adonis laughed. He walked up to her. She looked up to him as if he was coming back. Then she screamed. He kicked her side. She felt her face rubbed into the dirt of the Earth. Beryl laughed. Venus was lifted by the neck by Adonis.

"Please…please stop Adonis," Venus pleaded.

She felt herself thrown to the ground. Kunzite was in a fierce sword duel with Adonis. Venus regretted looking down on Adonis. Even though he had been a klutz, he was stronger than he looked. He knocked Kunzite into a tree. Beryl threw a stone at Venus. Vines wrapped around her. A dark shock of electricity coursed threw her. She screamed from the pain. It felt like tiny shards of mirror were cutting her skin. _Serenity._

The vines broke off of Venus.

"What is this nonsense?" Beryl screeched.

"CRESENT BEAM!" Venus shouted.

Adonis was knocked back from Kunzite.

"NO!" Beryl screeched.

She latched onto Adonis before they sunk into the Earth.

"Where'd they go?" Venus asked.

"Wherever that Dark Kingdom is," Kunzite said.

"We better get out of here before those _things_ attack again," Venus suggested.

Kunzite found a horse that Venus could ride on their way to the Elysian palace.

* * *

_Authors Notes:  
__**Wendigo**__-It is thought of variously as a malevolent cannibalistic spirit that could possess humans or a monster that humans could physically transform into_

_The mini battle with Adonis was inspired a bit by the Evil Endymion/Sailor Moon fight in the last episode of Sailor Moon (season 1). Until next time!_


	11. A Visit From Pluto

_Authors Notes: The End is nearing._

* * *

Serenity found herself waking up screaming. She couldn't remember why.

"Serenity," a voice said.

Serenity whipped away the tears in her eyes waking up. Her mother was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Mother," Serenity choked out surprised.

"You were having another nightmare weren't you?" she asked.

Serenity nodded.

"Get ready, I'd like to take a walk with you this morning," her mother smiled.

She got off the bed and walked out the room closing the door behind her. Serenity got out of bed. The nightmares often came a lot more when she was younger. They'd recently been starting again. Like always. Serenity got ready for the day before walking out of the room.

Queen Serenity waited for her in the garden. Serenity rushed up to her mother before the two started to walk.

"Mother, where are the Sailor Soldiers?" Serenity asked.

In fact she hadn't seen her friends since the day before.  
"Well, Mercury went back to her castle for research as she told me. Jupiter went back to the Io Castle because of some bad battle wounds. Mars and Venus are back at their castles also," Queen Serenity explained.

Serenity felt a bit lonesome.

"Your friends have lives outside of protecting you also Serenity."

"Oh, yes mother."

"Tell me about this Endymion boy."

"Oh! Uh…"  
"Luna's told me a bit about your… explorations."

Serenity fiddled with her fingers blushing.

"Well, he's nice…" Serenity trailed.

"He's also from Earth, no?" her mother said.

Serenity lowered her head.

"Yes," she said.

The two continued walking. A guard walked up to them.

"Queen Serenity, Sailor Pluto has arrived," the guard said.

Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity walked to the Crystal Tower where Sailor Pluto was waiting.

Sailor Pluto got to her knees and bowed.

"My Queen and Princess, I'm humbled to be in your presence," Sailor Pluto said.

"Rise Sailor Pluto," Queen Serenity said.

She stood up. Serenity noticed the silver rod in Sailor Pluto's had.

"What brings you here Sailor Pluto?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Saturn has been aging must faster than normal," Sailor Pluto said.

"Yes, yes of course," Queen Serenity said nervously.

"Can I please speak to the Princess alone?" Sailor Pluto asked.

Queen Serenity nodded.

Serenity walked besides Sailor Pluto. When she was younger Sailor Pluto would visit a lot more often. She hadn't seemed to age much since then.

"How have you been Princess?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Well," Serenity replied.

"You've met the Prince of Earth haven't you?"

"Yes."

"The stars have told me now your fate with him is not very bright. But maybe in time they will change their minds."

Pluto looked to Serenity.

"To me it seems like just yesterday you were a five year old crying over a nightmare and having your friends teasing you. Now look at you. All grown up and almost taking the crown of Silver Millennium," Sailor Pluto smiled.

"I'm not grown up. I'm just a whiny bratty princess," Serenity muttered.

"Who put those thoughts in your mind? That wicked wanna be Princess Beryl? You're a lot stronger than you think," Sailor Pluto said.

"I can hardly do anything right," Serenity said.

"But aren't you who made Mars smiled? If you hadn't gone down to Earth that time, she wouldn't be smiling about that boy she's going to marry," Sailor Pluto laughed.

"Yes, but now I'm afraid. Mars doesn't think she'll marry Jadeite because of a vision," Serenity said solemnly.

"Time and space are very strange in how they work. One moment you think you've died the next you find that everything around you has changed yet you meet the same people," Sailor Pluto said.

"Why?" Serenity asked curious.

"I advise you to look up the Sailor Wars. Maybe your mind will change about being a Sailor Soldier, or deepen your heart about it," Sailor Pluto said.

"You're speaking in riddles like Helios," Serenity said.

"Is he here? I'd much like to see him," Sailor Pluto said excited.

"No one knows where he went. One moment he was out for an exploration and now he's gone without a trace," Serenity said.

"Well, if I find a trace of him in the stars I'll let you know, and look up those wars," Sailor Pluto added.

Serenity noticed how Pluto's form started flickering.

"Pluto! Don't leave me," Serenity started crying.

"I'll come back soon, promise," Sailor Pluto said.

By now Sailor Pluto had become near transparent.

"Pluto! PLUTO!" Serenity shouted.

But Pluto had already departed. Serenity cried. Why where they all leaving her? No, she'd stay strong. Serenity went to the library to look up the Sailor Wars.

Serenity reclined in a chair as she started reading a book on the Sailor Wars. The wars had started near the beginning of the cosmos. A sailor soldier named Galaxia sealed away Chaos with herself. Sailor Cosmos locked Galaxia far away in the universe. Serenity looked up how Sailor Cosmos locked up Galaxia. Could this possibly help them lock away Metalia and Beryl?

It was some sort of spell. The inking had long since faded. Serenity found a computer tablet. The back was orange with a gold heart on it. Serenity wrote down the "spell" in the tablet. _Ligatis Chaos signaculum hoc. _If the spell had worked for this long maybe it would work now. Serenity put down the tablet before rushing out.

Serenity found herself again on Earth. She ran trying to find Endymion. Then she ran into something falling down.

"Meatball head!" Endymion shouted helping her up.

"Endymion," Serenity laughed.

"What are you doing here now?" he asked.

"I think I know how to seal up the Dark Kingdom," Serenity smiled.

"Serenity, I don't think you should get yourself involved in this stuff," Endymion said.

"Endymion," Serenity protested.

"Please Serenity? Can you please try to stay out of this war as long as you can?" Endymion asked.

Reluctantly Serenity agreed.

"My birthday is in four days," Serenity smiled.

"Really?" Endymion asked.

"Yes, and I was hoping you could maybe come to the ball later that night?" Serenity asked.

"I can't get to the Moon like you can get here to Earth," Endymion said.

"I'll try to find some way for you to come," Serenity said.

* * *

Jupiter lay down in her bed. How had she been so blind? Nephrite was infected with the negative energy. One of the maids came in.

"Princess Jupiter, Prince Ganymede is here to see you," the maid said.

"Tell him I'll meet him in the courtyard," Jupiter said.

The maid bowed before leaving.

Jupiter got out of bed. She put on a tunic with a bronze belt. Putting her hair in a high ponytail she decided to put in roses instead of her usual emeralds. The cut from the day before had faded. Thanks immortality! She put on her green boots and went to the courtyard.

Ganymede was sitting under a tree.

"Jupiter!" Ganymede called out.

Jupiter was slightly star struck. Ganymede's golden hair blew in the light wind. He got up and walked to Jupiter. Jupiter felt tiny against Ganymede's taller figure. Mostly she was the one towering over others.

"I heard about that fight you got into," Ganymede said.

"Yea," Jupiter said.

"Kick that guys ass next time, a lot harder," Ganymede laughed.

"I will," Jupiter smirked.

"Queen Serenity thinks that there'll be a war, well everyone does," Ganymede said.

"Unfortunately," Jupiter muttered.

"If we do get into that circumstance, I'd like to fight by you," Ganymede smirked.

"What? Me?" Jupiter asked.

"Yea. I even got my father to call off that arranged marriage to Elara, because Jupiter," Ganymede said.

"What? But Elara," Jupiter protested.

"Elara's fine with it. Because Jupiter, I think I'm in love with you," Ganymede said.

Jupiter was shocked.

"But why didn't you do it sooner?" Jupiter asked.

"Really? I was nervous as hell," Ganymede said.

"Ganymede, I really like you but can we just go slow for now?" Jupiter said.

"Oh yea, sure, sure," Ganymede said.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Okay I tried to lighten it up a little bit in this chapter. And Pluto's first appearance all book yeaahhh! And Serenity actually does something useful! And Ganymede is actually shown! So what exactly happened to Helios? That dear reader is not to be known YET. And the end is nearing unfortunately. There will be a few more regular chapters (before the war) then actually getting into the war. This is what I'm planning for this fic as of now. With Love, Potter-otter14._


	12. A Wicked Return

Venus walked through the hallow halls of Silver Millennium. She was the first to arrive back to the castle before the others.

"Venus, did you forget your tablet again?" Artemis asked.

"Shit Artemis! You come out of fucking nowhere all of a sudden!" Venus screeched.

"Uh, I'm a cat," Artemis said.

"A damn good one two. Do you remember where I last had it?" Venus asked.

"I was expecting a hello, how are you doing?" Artemis sighed.

"You're the one that brought up the tablet," Venus retorted.

"I think you had it in the library," Artemis piped up.

"Thanks Artie," Venus smirked.

The two ran to the library. Venus looked frantically for her tablet. How could she be so careless with her prized computer tablet?

"FOUND IT!" Artemis shouted.

"It's a library Artemis, have some dignity," Venus mumbled.

Venus found Artemis by her usual large golden chair.

"Thanks Artemis," Venus said.

She picked up the computer tablet. It was nearly quill thin the back was orange with a golden heart on it. Venus and Artemis walked out of the library. **NEW NOTE **popped on the screen. Annoyed Venus shut off the tablet.

* * *

Serenity was so confused about what to do for the ball. Luna was attempting to help her during lessons. There were so many colors and designs to choose from! Serenity decided on white and gold being the main colors. Luna said that she'd have Serenity's dress ready in the next day or two for the ball.

Yet somehow Serenity still had to find a way for Endymion to visit the moon. After classes Serenity went to the observatory. It was a small observatory mostly because it wasn't needed and computers were easier to use. Serenity looked into the large telescope. She looked around the cosmos. One star had a glow brighter than the others. It seemed to take a gold star shape.

A star! Yes that would be perfect! Serenity wished she could have the star. In her hands she felt something warm. She looked down. A small golden star shaped locket rested in her hands. She blew on the locket. A small recording started to play in it. Oh Endymion would love this! Quickly Serenity ventured down to Earth.

Serenity found herself by the gazebo. She looked around curious to find Endymion. Then she saw him walking out of the castle. Picking up her skirts she ran towards him.

"Serenity!" Endymion exclaimed.

"I found a way for you to come to Earth!" Serenity smiled.

"How?" Endymion asked.

"With this," Serenity said.

Serenity held up the locket to Endymion.

"You just press that little button and you can go wherever," Serenity smiled.  
"Thanks Serenity," Endymion smiled.

* * *

Jadeite attempted to read the flames but could hardly read anything.

"Well, well, well, the fire seer can't see anything," a cold voice laughed.

Jadeite stood up. Thetis reclined back on the wall.

"What Thetis?" Jadeite asked bitterly.

"What happened to fucking around?" Thetis smiled coldly.

"I don't have time for you," Jadeite snapped.

"That's not the way you used to treat me," Thetis sighed.

"Look, we had a good run together, but I'm ENGAGED," Jadeite hissed.

"Really you didn't use to care about that before," Thetis laughed.

"I ask you to please leave," Jadeite said.

"Please Jadeite, just one night. She won't have to know," Thetis pouted.

"You were only good for a few fucks. You're so pathetic and easily manipulated like the rest of you women!" Jadeite shouted.

"Really?" a small voice asked.

Jadeite and Thetis looked back. Mars was wearing a red dress and looked hurt. Thetis sneered.

"For your foul mouth and usage of words, the next time you are reborn, you shall never know love because you shall be so sexist against women they find you horrendous!" Thetis shouted.

She blew Jadeite a kiss before disappearing.

"Mars," Jadeite started.

"Don't even start," Mars said bitterly.

"Mars!" Jadeite tried to protest.

"I've had it with you! I don't even know why I bothered! You _earthlings_ are so pathetic and predictable! What you said, was I only good enough for a fuck? Where you just going to fuck me like all those other tramps then leave when you were bored?" Mars snapped.

"Mars, Thetis was just," Jadeite started.

"No! Don't blame it on Thetis! You said that of your own free will! Don't dare try to blame your words on the Dark Kingdom BECAUSE YOU SAID IT CLEARLY!" Mars screeched.

"In case you didn't know, I'm working my ass of twenty four seven for your damn princess and kingdom!" Jadeite shouted.

"You don't think _I'm _doing that? That I don't care? I'm fucking nervous about this war nearing and your acting like a sexist pig!" Mars shouted.

"Mars!" Jadeite shouted.

"Forget it! Forget about us! Because I never want to see your damn face again Jadeite!" Mars screamed.

"MARS!" Jadeite shouted.

Mars with tears in her eyes took off her ring and threw it at Jadeites head. It nailed him right in the face. She ran out of the temple leaving a trail of flames behind her.

"What have I done?" Jadeite asked himself looking at the ring.

The lights in the temple darkened.

"Who's there?" Jadeite demanded.

"_Join us Jadeite  
You were never the brightest, not the toughest,  
Couldn't study combat like the others  
But you were the one with the fire scroll,  
That princess left you no doubt by now  
She's left you for another prince a better king_," a small chorus sang.

"WHO'S THERE!" Jadeite demanded.

"_If you join us,  
you're bound to get the girl  
a better girl that understands you, _

_Just take her hand and say I do_," the chorus sang.

Thetis smiled at Jadeite. She put her hand out towards him.  
"Say I do," she smiled.

Shaking, Jadeite reached for her hand. She laced her fingers through his.

"I do," Jadeite said.

The flames in the temple erupted green. Thetis forcefully kissed Jadeite before she led him into the flames.

* * *

Serenity was telling Endymion about the moon kingdom when Mars ran up to her. Her eyes were red.

"Serenity we have to leave NOW," Mars shouted.

"But Mars-," Serenity started.

Mars pulled on Serenity.

"ENDYMION!" Serenity screamed.

"Mars release her!" Endymion ordered.

Mars burned Endymion slightly on his hand before disappearing in flames with Serenity. Hardly a mark was left from where the two girls stood.

Serenity and Mars arrived on the moon. Venus rushed up to them worried.

"Mars, what happened?" Venus asked.

She looked at Mars finger.

"You didn't," she said.

"It was for our kingdom, if I had, it just," Mars choked out.

"I'm sorry Mars…. I had no idea," Serenity said.

"GO AWAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Mars shouted at Serenity.

Hurt Serenity ran to her room. Mars sobbed into Venus. Jupiter knocked on Serenity's door.

"Princess?" Jupiter said.

Serenity was laying sideways on her bed.

"Mars is really hurt right now, she doesn't mean what she said," Jupiter said quickly.

"I know, it's just her pain is my pain too right? I wonder where did she and Jadeite go wrong?" Serenity trailed.

"Everyone has their faults. Don't worry about hers. Things will get better," Jupiter said.

"How do you know that? Your palace gets a attack every once in a while, I'm stuck here. I'm hardly of any use," Serenity said.

"Cut the crap out Serenity. You're what brought us together. Hell, when the soldiers and I first met we hated each other with a burning passion. But you brought us together and we're the best of friends now," Jupiter snapped.

"I'm sorry Ju," Serenity said.

"It's alright Serenity," Jupiter said.


	13. Wicked Witch of the Dark Kingdom

_Authors Notes: Sorry for the long update though I cannot say sorry about this story getting sad and depressing. I REGRET NOTHING. So onto Chapter 13; I felt like this chapter should at least include what's going on inside the Dark Kingdom._

Kunzite and Jadeite was sword fighting when Kunzite accidently hit Jadeites arm with his blade. Instead of the usual gold blood, a black moving piece of slime oozed out of Jadeites arm before healing. Kunzite picked up the slime. It moved quickly but stuck to his skin after a while.

"I think we should take a break," Jadeite suggested.

Kunzite agreed and left to find Zoicite.

Zoicite was in his lab as to speak. Kunzite showed Zoicite the slime.

"Kunzite, it's just slime, must be from one of the last raids," Zoicite said.

"Zoicite, this thing has a mind of its own," Kunzite said.

"Kunzite, it's fine. Shouldn't you be making battle plans or something?" Zoicite said annoyed.

Kunzite left. The lights were flickering faster than before. He reached for his sword but found he was in a paralyzed state. Then it was going back. He couldn't breathe. Kunzite felt himself falling backwards. Into oblivion.

Beryl relaxed into her throne. It was pleasant ruling over people. Always being in control.

"Summit," Beryl shouted.

A cloud of black appeared. When it disappeared left a man in black robes and a gold and silver face mask.

"How is the last king of heaven?" Beryl demanded.

"My parasite has already taken care of him. He is one of ours like the other three kings," Summit said in a deep voice.

"Bring them to me!" Beryl shouted.

A flash of blue, a twister of rose petals, a flame of fire and a swirl of bright stars brought the four kings of heaven to Beryl's throne. She smirked. Her chess set was complete. Except Endymion, the one piece left missing.

"My four kings of heaven," Beryl shouted.

"Yes our Queen," they said simultaneously.

"Bring the Prince of Earth to our side!" Beryl ordered.

"Yes our Queen," they replied.

The four kings left. Beryl smirked. Pulling on their weaknesses was too easy. Nephrite hated being rejected and the Jupiter princess was too slow to realize what was going on. For Zoicite it was his hatred of coming off quiet and nerdy. Jadeite, oh that was fun. In reality it was all Thetis' idea. The other peasant girl Beryl had lured to the Dark Kingdom. But oh the joy of his pain! He didn't know what to do after that girl had left him.

Kunzite was by far the hardest to turn. Various times she had tried to bring him to the Dark Kingdom but that Venusian princess kept getting in the way. Always the light. Beryl dug her nails into her throne. If it wasn't for that damn moon princess she'd be one step closer to getting Endymion and the Moon Kingdom.

A small pop rang through the room. Beryl looked up. Adonis bowed in front of her. She smirked. Oh it was marvelous when she saw him tearing up that Venusian slut.

"Prepared for your task Adonis?" Beryl asked.

"If General Kunzite had not informed you yet, I'd rather go under the name Danburite. But yes my queen I'm ready to fulfill any duties my kingdom needs of me," Adonis said.

"Kill the Moon Princess my dear little assassin," Beryl smirked.

"I'm on it my Queen. Though my Queen wouldn't it be rather nice to attack the Moon Kingdom on the Princess' birthday?" Adonis suggested.

"And when is this?" Beryl barked.

"Tomorrow my Queen, they'll never see it coming. Not to mention most of the Moon Kingdoms civilians, not to mention other planets representatives and what not will also be attending. By capturing we have a greater slave population and the more we kill, well the less we have in our way," Adonis smirked.

Beryl thought about it. More population, more people to rule over, but the princess.

"And what about the Princess?" Beryl asked.

"I shall take care of her myself that night," Adonis said.

"Very well Ado-Danburite, continue with your plans," Beryl said.

And with that Adonis, no Danburite, left. Oh sweet revenge.

Endymion was working in his study when he felt a shake. One of the pearls in a tapestry fell off. Must be old. He continued on his work. The door to the study opened. Kunzite, Jadeite, Zoicite, and Nephrite stood in front of him. Each was wearing the standard Elysian uniform, which was a white uniform with gold piping and a gold cape.

"Can I help you?" Endymion asked.

"Sir, we cannot stand the actions of the Moon Kingdom anymore," Kunzite said.

"They spy on us from a distance!" Zoicite backed up.

"Who told you this? Was it that parasite Beryl?" Endymion demanded.

"Sir, if we make an alliance with her, no doubt the Earth kingdom will prosper,": Nephrite said.

"This is outrageous!" Endymion shouted.

"Three…two…one," Jadeite whispered.

Black slime crept towards Endymion.

"GOLDEN CRYSTAL LE SMOKING BOMBER!" Endymion shouted.

The slime seemed to make a high pitched screaming before exploding into golden dust. Jadeite whipped out his sword and ran towards Endymion. Endymion pulled out his sword to block Jadeites blade.

"Jadeite, why are you doing this?" Endymion asked.

He felt a cut on his arm. The locket Serenity had given him fell out of his pocket. Nephrite eyed it. Making a gash across Jadeites chest Endymion jumped for the locket. Jadeite howled from the pain. Endymion felt gashes cutting into his sides. Throwing stars were caught in his side. Nephrite. It was too late for them. Endymion clicked on the star locket before disappearing.

"Where did he go?" Zoicite asked.

"UM HELLO! I'M PRACITCALLY ON MY DEATH BED!" Jadeite shouted.

Zoicite went to tend to Jadeite.

"Queen Beryl's going to be pissed," Zoicite said.

"Are we ready?" Nephrite asked.

"Ready," the three other generals said.

The three got in a circle. Jadeite made a sphere of fire and Nephrite threw a throwing star at it. A bomb could be heard from miles away. Any remaining citizen of Elysian ran astray. Kunzite dug his sword into the Earth. The four saw the castle sinking when they walked out. They looked up at the sky. Rocks had surrounded them with only a small speck of light. They then transported to the Dark Kingdoms castle.

Elysian now rested in the heart of Earth. The people had long since abandoned the once prosperous city. Soon the buildings withered to rubble and the castle slowly decayed. Even when the people were gone, sprites and animals inhabited the land.


	14. Serenity's Birthday, the Darkness Begins

_Authors Notes: I realize that it's been a while since I've last updated. I had finals and other shit I'm not going to bother you about. Any who, I've decided to stretch this story a bit longer than I originally planned. YEA!_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SERENITY!" A voice shouted.

Serenity opened her eyes. Luna was jumping on her bed.

"Luna, this is really out of character for you," Serenity mumbled.

"Yea well I don't care right now okay OKAY! I DON'T CARE!" Luna shouted.

"If I get out of bed, will you go back to normal?" Serenity asked.

"Get out of bed! We have a party to prepare!" Luna shouted.

Luna jumped off the bed leaving Serenity's room.

Serenity, Mars and Venus went to the dressing room for Serenity's gown. The dress was no different than her usual one. Besides the silver disks being gold, it was pretty much the same pattern. Venus put a silver moon rose on one of Serenity's hair buns before they left.

The five girls ran around the courtyard.

"You're soo lucky Serenity," Jupiter said.

"You get to have birthday parties, and well, we do but you seem to age slower than us," Venus added.

"You guys are the same age as me," Serenity said.

"We only look the same age because of the immortality, in the reality we're a lot older than you," Mars said.

"Uh huh sure," Serenity said slowly.

"The party is in a few hours," Mercury piped up.

"Merce, you always have to say the wrong thing at the wrong time," Venus sighed.

"It's Mercury," Mercury said softly.

Serenity lay on the grass. Tired she fell into a deep slumber. It was dark.

"Serenity," a calm voice said. _Helios._

"Helios! Where are you?" Serenity shouted.

"Over here," Helios said.

An orb of magenta light was in front of her. She ran. The orb became bigger, instead bars of the light stretched into the sphere shape. Inside was Helios.

"Helios! I'll get you out!" Serenity shouted.

"Don't touch them!" Helios shouted.

Serenity pulled on the glowing magenta bars. She yelped as the bars burned her; she pulled her hands back. As she looked at Helios she saw he was different. His white robes were charred in places and ripped.

"Helios!" Serenity cried.

"Don't worry about me," Helios said.

"You're my best friend how can you expect me to not care!" Serenity shouted.

"Shh! I don't have much time, she'll be coming any moment now," Helios said quietly.

"What's going on? Who is she!" Serenity demanded.

"Serenity, time is running short. Even for you. As much as you want to hold onto Endymion, _don't let yourself go_. If anything goes wrong pull yourself together. Your friends would want it. You're a lot smarter than you think," Helios said.

"More riddles," Serenity muttered.

"Do you understand at least the first part?" Helios asked.

"To not let myself go? Yes," Serenity said.

A loud clank was heard in the background.

"I need those Asteroid scouts!" a woman shouted.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I wish I could hug you and tell you everything will be alright **but it's not**," Helios said.

"Helios," Serenity protested.

"Who's there? Helios!" the woman shouted.

And with that Serenity woke up. Mercury and Jupiter were above her.

"What did I miss?" Serenity asked.

"We only have a few minutes to get you to the throne room," Mercury said.

Jupiter helped Serenity get up as the three girls ran towards the room.

The throne room was filling up quickly. Serenity stood behind the large pearl doors that lead to the room with the Sailor Soldiers. The Sailor Soldiers wore their traditional dresses but with their tiara's. Just in case, Venus had told Serenity.

A group of younger girls walked passed them. One had bubbly blue hair in a knot, one with bright pink hair in pigtails, another with flowing red hair and the last with a green ponytail.

"I hear everyone in the galaxy is here!" the blue haired girl squealed.

"Idiot, it's the Solar Alliance minus Earth!" the green haired one protested.

"Call it whatever you want," the pink one said in a snotty tone.

"We better go in before they close up," the red one ordered.

The pink haired girl stuck up her nose before they left.

"Solar Alliance?" Serenity asked confused.

"Must be from another planet," Mercury said.

Jupiter burst out laughing.

"Pull yourself together Jupiter. Besides Solar Alliance is basically another name for the alliance of the planets," Venus said.

Trumpets could be heard from the outside.

Venus and Jupiter stood in front of Serenity while Mercury and Mars stood behind her. The five girls walked up the aisle to the throne. The room was filled to the brim. Serenity sat next to her mother's throne, which was shaped of a spiked crystal essentially. Serenity's throne was fashioned into the shape of a silver rose.

The Sailor Soldiers stood in front of the thrones.

"Today we are here for the celebration of Princess Serenity's fifteenth birthday. Another prosperous year for our kingdoms has also befallen us," Queen Serenity announced.

Serenity drifted out of the speech.

"Now the crowning of Princess Serenity!" Queen Serenity said.

Serenity shook her head standing up.

She bowed in front of her mother as she placed a tiara on her head. The kingdom applauded. Afterwards the festivities started.

Endymion found himself in some kind of black space. When he saw a light he found himself in a white area of sorts. There were five different doors around him. A figure stood by the largest door. He ran up to it. Wearing one of the sailor uniforms was a woman a few years older than him it seemed.

She had emerald green hair flowing down and the uniform was black and dark red. A scepter of silver was in her hand.

"Who are you?" Endymion asked.

"The guardian of time, Sailor Pluto, and you should not be here," she said.

"Yea, uh where can I reach the Moon Kingdom?" Endymion asked.

"One door will lead you nowhere, one will lead to your past, another to your future, the alternate of your fate, and the correct one is your present," Sailor Pluto said.

"Where's the present?" Endymion asked impatient.

"Second door," Sailor Pluto said.

"Thank you," Endymion said.

The door with a curved 2 on it had large oak doors. Endymion opened the door and stepped through it

_Authors Notes: Thought I should also add because of this extension some chapters may be shorter than what I've usually written. Mostly just to focus on different scenes and yea. Stick around!_


	15. Dark Side of the Moon

_Authors Notes: I have not abandoned this story. So anyways this is going to be the first part of the battle between the Dark Kingdom-Brainwashed Elysian and the Moon Kingdom. I'm kind of doing it a cross between the manga and anime versions. Also some dialoge from the English anime. I didn't want it to be just one chapter after this because there's a lot to work with and details. Here's chapter 15._

_ALSO*: No character death_

* * *

Serenity walked to the ballroom with Venus.

"You don't need this thing for now," Venus smiled.

She helped Serenity take off Tiara before she tossed it up in the air and it vanished in a cloud of silver.

"Where did it go?" Serenity asked.

"To your room," Venus said. "Trick that Artemis showed me."

Serenity smiled.

The ballroom was decorated in shades of gold and silver. Venus waltzed away with one of her many cousins.

"Did you know that the entire Moon Kingdom, inner kingdoms and even the four outer kingdoms are here?" Mercury said.

"And the outers rarely ever come," Jupiter piped up.

"That would explain the crowdedness," Serenity mumbled.

Jupiter and Serenity started dancing sometime later. Then Jupiter's communicator started beeping.

"Hold on a moment Sere," Jupiter said.

She walked onto the terrace and started talking.

* * *

Venus stood by a concession table. _HAHAHAHA _went a cold laugh. She turned around startled. There was no one around. Everyone else was laughing and dancing. Nothing was wrong, To them anyways. Every year there was this nagging feeling to her. The reminder that Serenity was cursed; everyone here was cursed. They had delusion themselves that the curse wasn't real. But it was true in every way.

Why hadn't she done anything that day? She clutched her head. A throbbing feeling had passed through. Memories of Serenity's first birthday. There was that awful Queen Nehelenia that placed the curse over their kingdom.

"Venus, are you alright?" Artemis asked.

Venus looked down. Artemis was looking up worried at her.

"I'm better now Artemis, slight headache," Venus smiled weakly.

"At least try to act like you're having fun," Artemis said.

"Okay okay."

* * *

Serenity walked around with Mercury. Mercury would usually ramble on about stuff and Serenity was trying to bid time until she could see Endymion again.

"Oh look, there's Princess Saturn," Mercury pointed out.

Princess Saturn was standing with Princess Neptune. While Neptune stood in a solid white dress and looked as graceful as ever, Saturn was quite different; for Saturn wore a thin violet gown with thin straps that hung loosely on her shoulders and wore a thick onyx necklace with an amethyst stone on it. And whereas Neptune had her wavy blue hair pulled back in a tiara, Saturn wore her jet black hair down.

Serenity had never really seen the princess of Saturn before. She'd often heard Saturn was one of the most powerful senshi in the kingdom. Except Saturn seemed so…peaceful and shy; not destructive. Mercury started babbling on about Saturn's customs and stuff that Serenity didn't mind much.

While Mercury was busy Serenity snuck out onto the balcony. Like something was drawing her there. She looked up at the moon.

"Serenity!" a voice called out.

Below stood Endymion.

"Endymion!" Serenity smiled.

"Serenity I have bad news," Endymion said.

"You can't come to the party?"

"I wish, but the Earth Kingdom has fallen and it's only a matter of time before the Moon Kingdom is attacked."

A clanking was becoming louder.

"Halt," a guard shouted.

A few guards were rushing to Endymion.

"I'll be back soon," Endymion said.

Serenity frowned. Should she tell her mother? Maybe after the party. That way there wouldn't be too horrible of frenzy. She went back inside to the ball.

"Princess, may I ask for this dance," a masked person asked her.

He wore a regular black tuxedo and a white mask with black hair. She noticed his blue eyes, which were like Endymion's. He grinned. The two of them began dancing. A light showed above the two that only the music could be heard besides the two of them dancing.

"I'm glad you came back," Serenity smiled.

"It might be the last one we have," Endymion said.

"Or it couldn't."  
"I'm afraid all of this could change. I spoke to your mother a while ago and she knows I'm not a spy. And the universe might as well be in danger as well as our kingdoms."  
"And the moon?"

"It's where Queen Beryl plans to attack next I'm sure."

The two of them walked out onto a terrace.

"Queen Beryl will do whatever she will to get what she wants. I'll try my hardest to fight but I might not come back," Endymion said. "I just hope you know how much you mean to me."  
"I do," Serenity smiled.

"And know you'll always be in my heart."  
"And you in mine."

The two of them kissed.

* * *

There was a large quake.

"We're under attack! Get to your battle positions!" Luna and Artemis shouted.

There was shouting from the outside and large blares of light that probably weren't fireworks. The sailor soldiers and other armies suited up and began fighting.

"I will destroy the moon kingdom! And at last shall I have Prince Endymion!" Beryl laughed.

* * *

Endymion and Serenity ran out to see what was going on.

"Stop cease this pathetic war!" Endymion shouted raising his sword.

"But Prince Endymion, this is for all of Earths prosperity!" Queen Beryl shouted.

"Bullshit!" Endymion said.

Beryl raised her own sword and brought towards Serenity. Endymion turned to cover Serenity. The fighting seemed to be stopped in slow motion. Serenity screamed.

"Endymion!" she shouted. "Endymion!"  
"Seren," Endymion started.

Then he went limp.

_*/APRIL FOOLS_


	16. Four by Four Down by One

Venus ran towards Serenity who was kneeling by Endymion.

"SERENITY!" Venus shouted.

Serenity was broken. The princess she had pledged to take care of had broken.

"Venus, tell the others I love them," Serenity said.

Venus looked horrified at Serenity. She placed the sword right above her heart.

"Serenity! Don't do it! Luna even got you a locket for becoming a sailor soldier like us!" Venus said quickly.

Sure at the time she hadn't meant to go through Serenity's gifts but she had stolen the locket earlier in the night. It was a small gold locket with four stones on the edges and an upside down crescent on it. A large pink stone was in the center. Venus waved it in front of Serenity, hoping she would want to avenge Endymion at least.

"Can't you see Venus? I can't be without Endymion," Serenity smiled weakly as she cried.

"Serenity!" Venus shouted.

There was a flash of white light. Serenity fell over next to Endymion. Venus screamed. She shook the princess.

"Serenity!" Venus shouted sobbing.

She had gone cold, nothing, not a pulse.

"Finally that moon brat's dead," Beryl cackled.

"You're a monster!" Venus shouted. "And as long as I'm around, you'll never hurt me or my friend's again!"

Beryl looked confused before Venus stabbed Beryl with Serenity's sword. A look of horror was plastered on Beryl's face as she passed over dead. She heard a small clap. Venus looked for the figure. Wearing a white uniform with white mask stood Adonis.

"Traitor!" Venus shouted.

"Oh ho bravo Venus, too bad I'll have to kill you and that petty general!" Adonis shouted.

Adonis pounced onto Venus holding a dagger to her neck.

"And by the way _princess_ the names Danburite," Adonis said.

"Good because the man I knew as Adonis might as well be dead," Venus spat.

Venus pulled her fist back and rammed it into Danburites stomach pushing him off of her.

"You know, I could agree with that," a cold voice said.

Danburite and Venus saw Kunzite standing behind Danburite.

"Kunzite, my lord," Danburite stutterd.

"The Dark Kingdom has no more use of you. Pathetic!" Kunzite snapped.

Kunzite stabbed Danburite with his sword. The red of his blood spread across the white fabric. Venus pulled out her whip.

"Now I'm just getting sick you Dark Kingdom freaks," Venus hissed.

"Endymion was killed by your pathetic Princess whether you acknowledge it or not," Kunzite barked.

Kunzite and Venus start dueling. Venus swinging her whips to deflect hazardous boomerangs sent by Kunzite. Kunzite sends a fleet of electric boomerangs at Venus. Venus twirls the whip that deflects most of them and one makes its way back to Kunzite. He falls to his knees before dying. Pleased almost, Venus notices her stomach feeling off. Blood begins to spread. One of the boomerangs had stuck itself in her stomach killing her slowly. Then it was black.

* * *

Mercury sprayed bubbly mist everywhere in hopes of distracting the enemy. The fighting died out it seemed slowly. Then she saw her reflection. Her hair had been windswept and messed up.

"The last princess of Mercury now in the palm of my hand," a cold voice said.

Mercury snapped out of the mirror and came face to face with Zoicite. His eyes were cold and bitter.

"Zoicite," Mercury hissed.

"Yes, that's me and you are dead," he said sarcastically.

Mercury started throwing punches at Zoicite even though he was backing up avoiding the punches. He smirked at Mercury's persistence of trying to punch him. That is until he backed up into an Earth and Lunar soldier fighting resulting in him being cut to shreds. Mercury assumed she was safe until a throwing star hit her in the chest and then she fell as all the rest.

* * *

Jupiter had been fighting Nephrite when he threw a throwing star at Mercury. She was horrified and disgusted by his actions. Mercury had fallen dead and she hardly remembered if she was the last Sailor Soldier standing.

"JUPITER THUNDER BLAST!" she shouted.

Nephrite laughed as stars seemed to shield him. He sent a bolt of lightning at Jupiter until it rebounded off a blade.

"Ganymede?" Jupiter asked surprised.

Standing by her side stood Prince Ganymede. He wore silver armor with a green cape and a gold laurel wreath on his head.

"Don't ask just fight," he said.

Nephrite shot venomous stars at the two of them but each time the stars exploded making contact with the combined lighting.

"JUPITER THUNDER BLAST!" Jupiter shouted.

"FURY LIGHTING!" Ganymede shouted.

The energy knocked Nephrite off his feet throwing him onto his back unconscious.

"You trust me right?" Ganymede asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't i?" Jupiter replied.

"Because trust me on this Jupiter, I love you. If I ever see you again I hope that it'll be better than it is now."  
"What are you saying?"

Ganymede smiled before a blade started poking out from his chest and he fell over. A sword had impaled him by Nephrite.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jupiter screamed.

"It's your fault remember?" Nephrite cackled.

Jupiter pulled the sword out of Ganymede and charged towards Nephrite. Before she could stop she ran into a spear held by Nephrite. With the last bit of energy she had, she swung the blade. And Nephrites head rolled off. Jupiter while upset she was dying was proud she was able to defeat one of the generals.

* * *

Mars realized she was the last Sailor Soldier standing.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" she shouted.

With the fire she burned most of the Earth army and some of the Moon Kingdom.

"Goddess of fire, hm, doesn't fit," a voice said.

Mars turned around and came face to face with Jadeite. She glared.

"Ooh I'm so scared, what you are going to do is what burn me at stake?" he said sarcastically laughing.

"Clever but slow," Mars said.

Jadeite looked confused before he realized he and Mars were burning. The flames licked at their skin and their clothes devouring everything.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Just pretty much killed off the "Inner Sailor Soldiers" now. The only part of April Fools about the last chapter was saying nobody was going to die. Which was obviously a lie, but that was it. The chapter was pretty much just a chapter. In the next chapter it's the "Outer Sailor Soldiers" and Queen Serenity. I'll be sure to post that the moment I can. In the name of the Moon, stick around!_


	17. Silence Falls

Queen Serenity cried. Princess Serenity had died as did her friends. The world was falling apart in sorrow and despair.

"I won't let it end like this Serenity, I won't let the enemy win," Queen Serenity said.

She held onto the Moon stick tightly in her hand as she stood up.

"Queen Serenity," Luna said hesitantly, "if you use the silver crystal you won't have any strength left."

"It's the only way Luna," Queen Serenity said sorrowfully.

Luna and Artemis backed up as Queen Serenity raised the Moon Stick.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" she shouted.

The fallen forms of the Serenity and Endymion turned into small golden beads. The Sailor Soldiers took suit after, and realizing the generals of Earth had not been entirely evil was also turned into beads. They were then organized into the silver crystal. Queen Metalia had been put in a seal never to be opened again.

Queen Serenity slumped back onto a fallen pillar weakened.

"You did it Queen Serenity," Luna smiled.

"They're all gone," Artemis cheered.

Queen Serenity gave a weak smile.

"They are locked away yes. Had I entirely destroyed them so would Serenity and her friends," Queen Serenity said.

"But why are you upset?" Luna asked worried.

"Because when I send them to a better future on Earth they won't remember anything. And I won't be able to join Serenity again."

Luna looked sorrowfully around.

"I have enough power to send everyone else here away into the future. You must help guide Serenity and her friends if the Dark Kingdom ever rises again do you understand," Queen Serenity.

"Yes," Luna and Artemis said.

Queen Serenity lifted the Silver crystal and it took off into space to Earth. Luna and Artemis started feeling drowsy. Luna reluctantly gave into sleep. The two followed the Silver crystal.

"Be happy," Queen Serenity smiled.

And she looked at the Earth as she took her last breath.

* * *

Neptune was shocked as Sailor Mercury and the others faded away. Only Pluto and Uranus remained beside her.

"They're all…gone," Neptune said sadly.

"Then what remains of us?" Uranus said bitterly.

Neptune's mirror glowed as did Uranus' sword and Pluto's garnet orb. The three released a purple light illuminating Sailor Saturn who held a glaive.

"NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Neptune screamed.

"I don't think we were supposed to be reborn like the others," Pluto said sadly.

"NO! NO! I WANT TO BE WITH THEM! I DON'T WANT A LIFE OF DESTURCTION!"

Sailor Saturn looked at Neptune, her eyes filled with the knowledge of a thousand years.

"A new world must happen in death before rebirth," Saturn said.

"You'll kill everyone else here!" Uranus snapped.

"Isn't everyone already?"

Uranus looked puzzled. Saturn brought down the glaive that struck the ground. Cracks spread upon the kingdom bringing down the kingdom. Everyone left fighting fell. Realizing the end was near Pluto, Neptune and Uranus held hands. They felt the white light burning across their flesh.

A new tomorrow could not rise without destruction.

* * *

_Authors Notes: I'm not horribly sorry this chapter was incredibly short compared to the others. This is the last part of Silver Millennium before the epilogue. Thanks for all the support so far!_


	18. Epilouge

Usagi Tsukino walked out of OSAP. She frowned as she couldn't get the ring at the jewelry store because of her low English grade. The test was still in her hand a large F scrawled on the paper.

"Oh die!" she shouted in frustration.

She crumpled the ball and threw it behind her.

"HEY! That hurt meatball head!" a voice called out.

Usagi turned around.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said nervously.

A boy wearing sunglasses frowned at her. He wore a tuxedo and must have been at least a senior in high school. Then he unraveled the crumbled the paper.

"Only a thirty percent?" he said smirking.

Usagi turned bright red in embarrassment.

"You need to study harder meatball head," he said.

Now she was mad who was this guy to tell her what to do? Outraged she snatched the paper from him.

"It's none of your business," she snapped.

With that she turned on her heel.

_What's with him? Wearing a tuxedo in the middle of the day_, she thought furiously. Against her thoughts she looked back. He stood facing OSAP not paying her any mind.

_He seems a little familiar, but he's still a weirdo, _she thought.

And so she left unknowing of a small dark purple cat following her behind.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay so I decided to do this for the epilogue. Mix of episode 1 (Japanese Version) and the manga. Thanks for all the support throughout this story. Although I don't believe I'll do anything direct after or relating to this story. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Fin **


End file.
